Moi qui ne supporte pas le bonheur
by BadAngel666
Summary: Moi, je ne crois pas au bonheur, je ne crois en rien. Je suis méchant, cruel, cynique et plus encore. Toi et moi, ça ne pouvait pas durer, hein? C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours su que tu partirais, Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: BadAngel666, toujours moi, donc.

**Disclaimer **: Je suis un auteur fauché de fanfiction, je ne touche pas un kopek sur cette histoire, quant aux personnages ainsi qu'à leur univers, ils appartiennent encore et toujours à JKR.

**Genre **: Angst/Romance/Baddy(si, si, c'est un genre :p)/Yaoi (of course). Ah, et je précise : l'histoire ne finit pas mal (on sait jamais, vaut mieux le dire d'entrée).

**Pairing **: HP/DM (autrement dit : on prend les mêmes et on recommence).

**Rating **: M (pour changer), principalement à cause du langage châtié dont je fais abondamment usage, en tout cas dans ce chapitre.

**Avertissements **: Attention langage assez crû par moments, c'est pas non plus une horreur mais je préfère prévenir. Il est aussi question de romance entre deux hommes, si vous vous êtes égarés dans ces contrées interdites à votre esprit, je vous conseille de faire demi tour :)

**Tomes **: tous, sans tenir compte de l'épilogue qui fout tout par terre :p

**Genèse** (ou comment est née cette hydre, même si au demeurant tout le monde s'en fout) : Un jour, alors que je papotais tranquillement avec Artoung, elle me fit écouter une chanson en me disant « ça me fait vraiment trop penser à Draco ». Force fut d'admettre qu'elle avait raison… J'ai donc eu une idée, et voici le résultat. Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson, d'ailleurs, c'est « Moi je » des Ogres de Barback (j'ai vérifié et elle est écoutable sur youtube), elle est juste magnifique.

**Une hydre ?** Oui, c'est en réalité un OS très très très long, qui aurait dû faire une vingtaine de pages mais en mesure 62 en réalité. Une hydre parce que dès que j'avais fini une partie, j'avais l'idée de deux autres… ce fut rude, aussi ai-je décidé de poster en trois fois histoire d'éviter l'effet pavé (plus de 26000 mots, ça peut tuer un lecteur, si, si).

**Et… euh :** Vous le constaterez très vite : les différentes parties du textes sont entrecoupées de passages au passé, j'ai changé de narration pour que ce soit plus clair, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop à la lecture, j'ai essayé d'équilibrer mais j'ai pas trop réussi :) J'en profite pour bénir iCal, application de mon bébé Mac sans laquelle poser les bonnes dates (parce que ce sont les vraies) eut été un cauchemar.

**Remerciements **: À Artoung, parce que même si je fais ma drama queen, je me suis rarement autant laissée aller dans l'écriture d'une histoire, et c'est quand même grâce à sa culture musicale (on va dire ça, parce qu'elle écoute plein de trucs bien pourris aussi) que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. À SeanConneraille, qui m'a très souvent prêté son épaule pour pleurer sur le Manychat de Manyfics, elle a survécu à la lecture de la totalité de l'histoire, c'est beau. Et pour finir, à tous les MNL (ManyNoLife qui trainent de longues heures durant sur le Manychat, mine de rien ça donne du cœur à l'ouvrage de savoir qu'on peut se plaindre à n'importe quelle heure :p).

**Dédicace **: Ce OS (en trois parties, mais j'y tiens, c'est un OS) est entièrement dédié à Artoung, je l'ai écrit pour son anniversaire (livré en retard mais pas trop, me connaissant c'est un exploit), et c'est avec son accord que je le poste. J'en profite pour la remercier pour sa gentillesse, sa générosité et son amitié (on s'aime depuis siiiii longtemps maintenant :p), parce que c'est une fée même en vrai.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, rendez-vous à la fin :)

**

* * *

**

**Moi qui ne supporte pas le bonheur…**

**(Part. 1)**

_

* * *

Dimanche 19 Mai 2002 : _

– C'est fini, dit-il froidement. J'abandonne, Draco, je me casse.

C'est tout Potter ça : dire trois fois la même chose dans la même phrase.

Trois coups de poignard, trois putain d'entailles béantes.

– Bien, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant, je réponds, tout aussi froidement.

Je me paie même le luxe de sourire.

Si j'étais vraiment un enfoiré, je le traiterais de sale con… Bon, je suis vraiment un enfoiré, un vrai de vrai, un dur, un tatoué – moche le tatouage mais on s'en cogne, j'étais jeune et idiot –, la crème des enflures.

Mais il me devance.

– Sale con, siffle-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Et voilà… Ça se dit héros, ça se permet de dégommer des mages noirs toute la sainte journée mais ça ne sait pas fermer une porte, merde alors !

Ce n'est que lorsque je m'adosse au battant et que je contemple mon appartement que je réalise que je viens de me faire plaquer.

Potter et moi, ça commençait à faire un bail…

Comme je suis cynique, je me dis que je m'en tape, parce que Potter est un mec et que j'en suis un aussi, qu'entre nous c'était aussi basique qu'une bite dans un cul.

Mais ça n'empêche pas la douleur d'envahir ma poitrine.

Parce que j'avais beau savoir que ça finirait ainsi, ça n'en est pas moins douloureux.

**oOo**

_Quatre ans plus tôt – Vendredi 26 Juin 1998 : _

Le bruit avait cessé, et le silence s'était fait oppressant.

Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les cadavres tièdes de ceux qui étaient tombés reposaient dans la grande salle sous les pleurs des vivants… de ceux qui restaient.

Pansy Parkinson sanglotait dans les bras de Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle restait prostré, la tête entre ses genoux. Draco, lui, n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à la mort prématurée de l'un de ses amis, il se dit que Vincent avait été imprudent, histoire de calmer le nœud qui commençait à enfler dans sa gorge et continua de chercher.

Il avait vu Potter sortir de la grande salle, seul, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de voir où il se dirigeait, et cette fois c'était avec une boule à l'estomac qu'il fouillait. Cet idiot n'était pas avec les belettes endeuillées, il avait vérifié cinq fois.

Il avait besoin de le voir, il ne lui parlerait pas, il fallait juste qu'il sache s'il allait bien.

Soudain, la voix honnie de Voldemort résonna, semblant sortir des murs. Draco sentit nettement son sang se glacer dans ses veines à l'annonce de la mort de Harry Potter, mais il suivit néanmoins le mouvement de foule vers l'extérieur, il devait le voir, il n'y croyait pas.

La première larme glissa sur sa joue lorsqu'il vit le corps du brun.

Il n'entendit rien de ce qui se disait, son regard embué restait rivé à ce corps sans vie, un étrange bourdonnement emplissait ses oreilles. Puis quelqu'un le bouscula, et un cri retentit.

– Harry ! Où est Harry ?!

Le demi géant criait, et Draco s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul, d'autres criaient, le combat avait repris et cette fois les centaures s'étaient ajoutés au groupe des « gentils ».

Et le corps de Potter avait disparu.

Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, Pansy lui hurla de se bouger, mais Draco ne sortit même pas sa baguette – enfin… celle que sa mère lui avait donnée – il devait retrouver Potter, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire de son vivant. Il se sentit entrainé vers l'intérieur du château, Blaise serrait fort son poignet et l'emmena dans la grande salle. Mais Draco se sentait vide, il en voulait presque au Noir de lutter pour leur survie à tous les deux, alors qu'il n'avait envie que d'une chose : en finir avec cette mascarade.

Et quelque chose se produisit : il entendit nettement le rire démoniaque de sa tante, puis le sortilège lancé par Molly Weasley suivi du cri de rage de Voldemort.

Et il fut là…

Debout, vivant…

Plus sûr de lui que jamais.

Et le cœur de Draco se remit à battre normalement alors que le spectre de la mort relâchait son emprise sur sa volonté.

Il ne l'avait pas perdu…

**oOo**

_Jeudi 27 Juin 2002 : _

La vie est une chienne, si personne ne l'a déjà dit j'envisage sérieusement de demander des droits sur cette phrase.

Bon, on ne peut pas dire que j'aie manqué de quoi que ce soit dans mon enfance, j'ai eu tout ce que mon petit cœur désirait et même au delà. Mes parents m'ont pourri, je n'en ai pas honte.

Mais papa et maman ne sont plus à mes côtés, papa Malfoy est mort à Azkaban six mois après la fin de la guerre… et maman…

– Toutes mes condoléances, Draco.

– Va te faire mettre, Blaise.

– Toi d'abord, rétorque-t-il doucement en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

C'est tout Blaise, ça : il me renvoie mes propres insultes sur un ton désolé, ce qui n'en reste pas moins insultant.

C'est le seul qui parvienne à me faire sourire malgré la merde qui a envahi ma vie.

Ma mère était malade depuis plusieurs années (une faiblesse cardiaque due à la dégénérescence des cellules du cœur selon les médicomages, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça signifie, je sais juste que cette merde me l'a enlevée), mais elle a tenu le coup. Elle a résisté à la guerre, à Voldemort, à la paix, au deuil… Je m'attendais au pire depuis tellement longtemps que quand il est arrivé, ça m'en a fichu un coup.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour son enterrement, juste quelques journalistes, mes amis, moi.

Pour mon malheur, il y avait aussi Weasley, sa femme, Potter et son absence de coiffure. Ils n'avaient rien à foutre là, mais je ne le dirai pas.

Potter a l'air d'aller bien, c'est rassurant, quelque part.

Depuis qu'il est parti, je me sens seul, ça non plus je ne le dirai pas. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il m'a fait mal à ce point.

Je l'ai bien cherché de toute façon, mais j'avais beau savoir qu'un jour il se lasserait de moi, qu'un jour il baisserait les bras… ça m'a foutu en l'air.

Je me suis éloigné un instant, histoire de fumer une clope loin de cette atmosphère pesante, mais je ne me sens pas mieux. Il faut croire que c'est ma personne qui dégage de mauvaises ondes. C'est pas nouveau, j'ai toujours été du genre lourd.

– Bonjour, Draco.

– Potter, je réponds.

Il s'est approché lentement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à caresser un animal sauvage, si j'étais cynique à ce point, ça me ferait marrer.

Je le suis, je souris.

– Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il.

Il se fait du souci, c'est presque mignon, mais comme cet homme se ferait du souci pour le diable en personne s'il venait à perdre un parent, je ne suis pas touché.

– Je vais aussi bien que peut aller un orphelin, mais ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre.

Coup bas, il me regarde dans les yeux à présent. Il est en colère et c'est ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin : autre chose que de la tristesse et de la compassion.

Ce regard me donne envie de vivre, et plus bas, ses lèvres me donnent envie de baiser.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre de cette façon, si tu m'en veux encore, j'en suis désolé.

– Ouvre les yeux, Potty, tout ne tourne pas obligatoirement autour de ton nombril. Aujourd'hui j'enterre ma mère, c'est tout. Toi, je t'ai enterré dès que tu as tourné le dos pour t'en aller.

Coup franc, je triche mais il ne le sait pas. J'ai mal mais il ne le voit pas.

Lui aussi, ça lui fait mal, mais c'est nécessaire. Plus vite il passera à autre chose, mieux il s'en portera.

Il tourne les talons après un dernier regard haineux.

Je ferme les yeux, j'inhale un peu de fumée.

La vie est une chienne, et moi un enfoiré.

Mais comme j'ai toujours su qu'il partirait, je me fais une raison.

**oOo**

_Trois ans et demi plus tôt – Lundi 18 Janvier 1999 : _

– Je sens que je vais vomir, gémit Pansy Parkinson.

– Mais non, tu dis ça parce que t'es en colère.

– Blaise, je ne suis pas en colère, je vais juste gerber sur tes godasses.

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé, le premier de la semaine, preuve que tout n'allait pas si mal.

Et puis il devait admettre que leur tâche était tout sauf aisée.

– Pansy a raison, ça vrille le cerveau ces couleurs, dit-il.

– Ma foi, reprit le Noir, il me semble que ce n'est pas tant la couleur que ce qu'elle représente qui donne à vos petits estomacs fragiles des envies de voyager.

– Mon estomac t'emmerde Zabini, ose dire que tu n'es pas aussi dégoûté que nous de te taper la décoration de la tour Gryffondor.

La réplique de Pansy avait touché juste, Draco vit son ami pâlir un peu.

– On va dire que ça me gonfle, mais il faudra bien accepter notre châtiment un jour ou l'autre.

Le silence revint, la pause détente se terminait encore une fois sur l'une des morales – à la con, selon Draco – de Blaise Zabini.

Un châtiment… C'était sans doute ça qui faisait qu'aucun des occupants actuels de Poudlard n'était à la fête : ils étaient là contre leur gré, en détention.

Quelque part, c'était une condamnation assez juste que de les forcer à rénover le château pendant que les gentils élèves se partageaient entre Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Salem, ils avaient été certains des acteurs principaux du désastre après tout. La Gazette avait qualifié ça de « justice clémente », Draco n'était pas d'accord, il n'avait pas demandé toute cette merde, elle lui était tombée dessus sans qu'il ait son mot à dire… Enfin on lui avait demandé s'il voulait que ses parents meurent dans d'atroces souffrances, et il avait répondu non, mais c'était tout.

Maintenant il assumait.

Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et lui assumaient pendant que Gregory portail le deuil quelque part au fond de son lit, même s'ils avaient mal aussi.

Non, ce qui leur restait en travers du gosier, c'était l'interdiction formelle de pratiquer la magie, parce que sans ça tout aurait été plié en deux semaines maximum.

Là, ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils y étaient, et au rythme où ça allait, ils en auraient jusqu'à la Saint Glin Glin.

Et Draco avait l'impression de devenir peu à peu un pinceau vivant, un pinceau moche qui empestait la térébenthine.

Mais on leur avait dit que leur peine prendrait fin en même temps que les travaux à Poudlard, du coup ils s'y mettaient chaque jour avec l'espoir d'en finir suffisamment tôt pour avoir la chance de recommencer leurs vies.

Draco, pour sa part, ne se voyait pas d'avenir bien brillant. Il n'avait pas d'envie particulière, pas de désir de renommée, il voulait juste retrouver sa mère et prendre soin d'elle.

Narcissa n'avait pas été condamnée à la réclusion à Azkaban, le Magenmagot avait estimé qu'une femme mourante avait peu de chance de devenir le nouveau mage noir en vogue, aussi avait-elle été assignée à résidence. Bien entendu, Lucius avait été expédié en prison par le premier convoi, il avait été méchant et tout ça, Draco le comprenait, mais il avait aussi hâte de pouvoir lui rendre visite.

Donc les deux seules choses qu'il souhaitait pour lui même concernaient directement sa famille, le reste ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait _lui_… _Lui_ qui passait sa vie à la Une des quotidiens sorciers, _lui_ qui avait déjà commencé sa nouvelle vie qu'_il_ partageait entre l'Académie des Aurors et sa fiancée rouquine.

Mais ce que Draco lui souhaitait, Harry Potter l'avait déjà : il était vivant et heureux.

– Hey, vous devinerez jamais qui s'amène ! s'exclama Théodore Nott.

Le jeune homme brun était penché à la fenêtre, il tendait le cou pour mieux voir en contrebas. Vu la mine de Pansy et Blaise, Draco comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir soudain envie de l'aider à aller voir de plus près, et ce par le chemin le plus rapide.

Théo adorait leur ménager du suspense, Théo ignorait qu'il jouait avec sa vie depuis sept ans.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce fut pour constater que ses trois camarades de galère s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et qu'ils adoptaient une attitude pas franchement amicale.

Pour une fois, le suspense ne dura pas :

– Potter vient d'entrer dans le château avec deux Aurors du Ministère, et vu d'ici ils avaient l'air de faire la gueule.

– Eh ben… soupira Pansy, à tous les coups c'est pour nous qu'ils sont là. On a dû merder quelque part.

– Ah bon, tu crois ? s'étonna Blaise. Et Potter serait là pour apprendre les techniques de castration mentale ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! s'emporta la jeune femme. On a dû faire une connerie, sans ça ils ne seraient pas là…

Le ton montait rapidement entre Pansy et Blaise sous le regard blasé de Théo tandis que Draco tentait vainement de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. La présence de Potter à Poudlard n'était pas prévue, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer mentalement à le revoir, ça affectait sa capacité habituelle à maîtriser ses émotions.

Par bonheur, les autres Serpentards étaient trop occupés à débattre sur leur éventuelle responsabilité dans la présence des Aurors pour remarquer son trouble.

Draco essayait juste de réfléchir rationnellement à l'implication de la présence de Potter à l'école des sorciers, il pouvait très bien être là en visite, histoire de se rincer au thé avec la vieille taupe directrice – encore une tuile que leur avait laissée Snape en mourant – ou juste pour papoter bois d'encadrement avec le portrait du vieux schnoque qui lui avait servi de mentor.

Très fier de ses petites théories, Draco se permit de redevenir attentif à la dispute parfaitement inutile qui opposait Blaise et Pansy. La jeune femme accumulait les pseudo délits dont ils s'étaient virtuellement rendus coupables et qui allaient les envoyer dans une hypothétique cellule avec vue sur la mer tandis que Blaise se moquait d'elle.

Le jeune Malfoy allait d'ailleurs appuyer son meilleur ami, il avait déjà des dizaines de sarcasmes sur le bout de la langue et savourait par avance la défaite verbale de la brunette.

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il la referma, s'apercevant soudain que le silence venait de tomber, pesant, presque électrique.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'il se tournait, il n'eut qu'une demi seconde pour se composer un masque de dédain, ce ne fut pas assez à son goût.

Potter était là, encadré par deux sous-fifres du bureau des Aurors que Draco ne daigna même pas honorer d'un regard. Il était trop occupé de toute façon, il se noyait dans un océan vert, il s'abreuvait d'une vision.

Draco respirait enfin, après des mois sans oxygène… sans Potter.

Mais même à trois mètres de distance, il était trop près, et la raison de Draco vacillait.

Il se serait rendu ridicule sans l'intervention de sous-fifre numéro un.

– Nous désirerions parler en privé avec Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Un mauvais pressentiment étreignit la poitrine de Draco à l'énoncé de son nom, ça n'avait jamais été bon signe lorsqu'un Auror avait demandé à lui parler.

Sans un regard pour ses amis, le blond acquiesça.

– Je vous suis, dit-il, espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Les trois arrivants sortirent de la pièce, il les suivit. Il savait parfaitement que ses compagnons ne chercheraient pas à s'imposer, même s'ils en avaient envie, ils connaissaient suffisamment Draco pour ne pas lui faire l'affront de vouloir le protéger.

Le chemin se fit en silence, Draco ne se lassait pas de regarder la silhouette du héros qui avançait souplement quelques pas devant lui. Il le trouvait en forme, élégant dans sa robe noire négligemment déboutonnée dont les pans flottaient derrière lui au rythme de ses mouvements. Ce Potter était plus mûr, il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura de calme et de puissance, et cela l'intimidait. Potter avait changé, depuis qu'il avait enfin le contrôle de sa vie.

Draco ne fit même pas attention au chemin qu'ils prenaient, captivé qu'il était par le mouvement de la chevelure désordonnée du héros devant lui. Il mourait d'envie de remplacer la caresse de ces mèches folles sur la nuque brune par celle de ses doigts. Envie déplacée sur zone de non droit. Mais cela le tenaillait, il n'y pouvait rien.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les trois hommes l'invitèrent à entrer dans une pièce qu'il se rendit compte que toutes ces marches descendues et montées les avaient menés au bureau de la directrice.

Les cadres des anciens directeurs étaient vides pour la plupart, comme à chaque période creuse dans la vie de Poudlard les braves anciens avaient émigré dans d'autres tableaux, normal. Le seul à être présent était Albus Dumbledore, qui fixait Draco de son regard perçant par dessus ses ridicules lunettes en demi lunes. Ce regard gênait le blond, il s'était toujours senti déstabilisé par la perspicacité du vieil homme de son vivant, la mort ne changeait rien à la donne, visiblement.

– Asseyez vous donc, Monsieur Malfoy.

La voix grave de sous fifre numéro un l'invitait à prendre place, son geste de la main désignait un confortable fauteuil, Draco prit place, les Aurors et Potter aussi.

Potter avait choisi de s'asseoir face à lui, normal, Potter attaquait toujours de face. Il avait l'air un peu nerveux, ses yeux étaient rivés à ses mains.

L'homme qui avait invité Draco à s'asseoir s'éclaircit la gorge, forçant le regard de l'ancien Mangemort à venir se poser sur lui. C'était un homme rassurant, Draco l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais comme il avait vu à peu près tous les Aurors du Ministère défiler devant lui dans les mois qui venaient de s'écouler, il ne put remettre un nom sur ce visage d'ébène aux traits las.

– Monsieur Malfoy, commença l'homme, je tiens à vous rassurer pour commencer : nous ne sommes pas là pour évoquer votre cas.

Draco acquiesça, plus pour la forme que pour marquer une quelconque approbation. Cette situation puait à des kilomètres de toute manière, alors autant accélérer le processus.

– Nous avons la triste mission de vous annoncer le décès de votre père, Lucius Malfoy. Il s'est éteint hier soir à l'infirmerie de la prison d'Azkaban, suite à…

Déjà, Draco n'écoutait plus. Une boule douloureuse venait de se former dans sa gorge, mettant à mal son impassibilité. Son père était mort.

Quelque chose en lui se brisa, sa gorge se mit à brûler sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour contenir ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots.

Son père était mort.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, le silence régnait à l'intérieur de la tête de Draco, à peine troublé par le ronronnement lointain de la voix de l'Auror.

Ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un effort colossal que le jeune homme conserva son calme, résistant à l'envie de fondre en larmes.

_Son père était mort…_

Lorsque l'Auror eut terminé son discours dont Draco n'avait pas compris – pas écouté surtout – un traître mot, il se leva, suivi par sous fifre numéro deux et en quelques secondes il ne resta que Potter dans la pièce.

Potter qui n'avait plus l'air gêné, seulement désolé.

Son visage empli de bons sentiments chassa en quelques millièmes de secondes la peine dans le cœur de Draco, peine qui fut instantanément remplacée par la colère froide, la haine brûlante.

Il détestait la simple idée que Potter put avoir _pitié_ de lui.

– Le spectacle t'a plu, Potty ? Ou bien peut-être attends-tu que je m'effondre misérablement en demandant au ciel ce que j'ai fait pour mériter pareil deuil. Dans ce cas je suis navré mais tu risques de repartir déçu.

L'ancien Gryffondor sursauta, un éclair de colère assombrit son regard, Draco frissonna.

– Je ne sais pas pour quoi tu me prends, Malfoy, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me repaître du malheur des gens. Je ne vais pas non plus faire semblant d'être triste, vu que je n'aimais pas ton père.

– Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es là, dans ce cas ? demanda froidement Draco, que ce tête à tête commençait à rendre fou.

Le brun eut un petit sourire qu'il ne sut interpréter et plongea sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa robe pour en extraire une longue boite fine qu'il lui tendit.

– Je tenais à te la rendre.

Draco se saisit du coffret, inexplicablement ému. Le couvercle, une fois ouvert, révéla une baguette parfaitement polie… _sa_ baguette, et bien qu'il sut que le trouble habitait encore son regard, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher celui de son vis à vis.

Leurs yeux se parlèrent longtemps – en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'en garda Draco après coup –, suffisamment pour le perdre plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

L'entrevue se termina sur cette note, Draco ne remercia pas Potter, il ne le salua pas non plus. Il se dépêcha simplement de s'éloigner de lui et de son aura trop envoûtante, de sa présence trop nocive pour lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parvint à la tour Gryffondor qu'il se rendit compte que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait Harry Potter, à cette pensée une étrange amertume se propagea sur son palais.

**oOo**

_Samedi 6 Juillet 2002 :_

Il y a des jours comme ça où tout va mal, pour moi c'est l'histoire d'une vie.

Ma vie va mal, je vais mal… Je suis sans doute un peu dramaturge sur les bords mais je n'ai pas envie de m'en excuser, je vous emmerde tous autant que vous êtes.

Je vomis ces journées qui passent inlassablement, je conchie allègrement ces connards qui ont l'habitude de se trouver sur mon chemin sans rien avoir demandé.

Je suis asocial, je suis méchant, je voue une haine profonde à la race humaine et à ses codes débiles.

Parce que dans la vie il faut être raisonnablement intelligent, intelligemment politiquement correct, correctement habillé, habilement rusé... et surtout socialement intégré.

Je n'y peux rien, le social me les casse.

Les soirées du Ministère dans lesquelles tout le monde bâfre en déroulant le tapis rouges aux grosses huiles me font chier, surtout parce que je sais que ce qui se murmure derrière le dos des gens en vue est tout sauf gentil.

Depuis mon arrivée, j'ai entendu sept personnes critiquer la tenue du Ministre, trente cinq celle de la femme du Ministre et dix sept crétins ont osé dire que Harry avait une allure de tafiole.

J'adhère aux deux premières vacheries, mais la troisième… franchement, je défie quiconque de trouver dans cette salle quelqu'un qui soit plus viril que Potter.

Ce mec transpire le sexe par tous les pores de sa peau hâlée.

Ouais… en fait la tafiole ici c'est moi.

Je n'ai rien d'un cliché homosexuel, mais c'est ainsi que je me sens dès que je le vois, je n'y peux rien, cet enfoiré est toujours aussi beau alors que moi je me dessèche un peu plus chaque jour, comme une plante qui crèverait de soif.

Là non plus, la comparaison n'est pas très heureuse mais honnêtement je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus rien en stock. Adieu sarcasmes et ironiques remarques, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Je ne peux que m'en blâmer, j'ai délibérément provoqué cette situation.

Car voyez-vous, depuis le jour où Potter m'a embrassé pour la première fois je n'ai cessé de me demander combien de temps ça durerait. Je savais qu'il ne resterait pas avec moi, qu'un jour il baisserait les bras devant tant de morgue, d'arrogance et de cynisme. Et je l'ai testé. À mon grand étonnement il a tenu deux années entières, étrange n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant je n'ai jamais, pas une seconde, cru qu'il resterait.

– Draco, je m'ennuie.

Je ne peux retenir une grimace de douleur lorsque la voix faussement boudeuse de Cho Chang agresse mes oreilles.

J'avais oublié ma cavalière.

Intéressant, cette façon que j'ai d'oublier les choses déplaisantes.

– Dansons, lui dis-je d'une voix suave qui la fait glousser de plaisir.

Je l'entraîne sur la piste au rythme d'une valse. Compter les temps me permet de ne pas trop penser, c'est déjà pas mal. Visiblement, Cho n'a pas besoin de compter, elle essaie simplement de se frotter le plus possible contre moi. Cette fille n'a aucune tenue, je l'ai toujours dit.

C'est quand même fou, les aléas de la vie. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, je fantasmais comme un dingue sur le minois de Chang, je me demandais ce qu'elle cachait sous ses robes et si Diggory l'avait sautée ; et voilà que ce soir je me retrouve à l'accompagner à une soirée tellement débile que j'en ai oublié le thème. Peut-être même que je la sauterai après l'avoir raccompagnée chez elle.

Ça fait presque deux mois que j'ai pas baisé. Pas envie. Les rencontres ne manquent pas pourtant, entre le travail et les sorties avec les amis. Je n'ai juste plus eu envie depuis que Potter est parti. C'est comme s'il était parti avec ma libido dans ses bagages. Le salaud.

Et même là, alors que Chang se tortille contre moi, j'arrive pas à avoir envie d'elle. L'idée m'avait pourtant paru bonne quand je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, excellente même, mais peut-être que la présence d'un héros échevelé à moins de dix mètres au même moment a troublé ma perception du bien et du mal.

Je vous ai dit que Potter et moi travaillons tous les deux au Ministère ? Eh bien je vous le dis, et la cerise au sommet du gâteau affligeant de la connerie administrative sorcière, c'est que nos deux services collaborent au quotidien.

Ça explique notre présence à tous les deux, et le fait que je me farcisse en prime la secrétaire du procureur général.

Je suis con, ce n'est plus à prouver. En plus je suis impuissant, ma vie est nulle.

La danse se termine, je m'incline et exécute un baisemain parfait, Chang rougit peut-être mais je ne le vois pas, trop de fond de teint tue le fond de teint. Je m'excuse pour les dix minutes à venir et me retire en terrasse, béni soit le crétin qui a eu l'idée d'organiser la soirée au dernier étage du Langham Hotel.

Il fait bon dehors, loin des odeurs corporelles du commun des mortels, la vue sur Regent Street n'est pas mal non plus, mais je trouve plus intéressant de viser les passants avec la cendre de ma cigarette. Je m'amuse comme un fou.

D'ailleurs c'est toujours quand je m'éclate comme ça qu'on vient me déranger, alors je ne sursaute pas quand quelqu'un s'accoude à côté de moi.

– Tu vises comme un manche, Malfoy.

– Tu ferais mieux, sans doute, j'ironise.

J'arrête mon petit passe temps pour faire face à Georges Weasley, le jumeau orphelin de la dream team Gryffondor. C'est un sale con mais, inexplicablement, j'ai de l'amitié pour lui. Vous dire comment cette aberration s'est produite me serait impossible, pourtant c'est bien là, ce qui fait que c'est l'une des rares personnes que je tolère auprès de moi quand je vais mal, c'est à dire très souvent.

Georges est étrange, c'est ce que la plupart des gens pensent, moi je me dis juste que ça doit faire mal de se retrouver un alors qu'on a été deux pendant presque vingt ans. Il a un caractère bien trempé, il est calme, il ne sourit plus depuis sa tentative de suicide et son séjour en institut psychomagique. Le mot juste est « hanté ». Oui, ce mec est hanté et ça fout les boules à tout le monde, dommage, il n'y a plus personne pour voir qui se cache sous les kilos de remords et les caisses de culpabilité qu'il se trimballe. Je ne dis pas que moi je vois tout ça, mais comme j'essaie pas de le consoler ni de le traiter comme un névropathe, il m'aime bien, suffisamment pour me rendre la pareille, et ça, j'apprécie.

– Tu te la joues encore asocial chronique ? demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules et prends le temps d'inhaler un peu de tabac.

– Je me la joue profil bas, surtout, c'est ça ou je crame tout.

– Tu as vu Harry ?

– Vaguement, pourquoi ?

Georges détourne le regard, ça peut vouloir dire deux choses : soit qu'il posait la question par politesse, soit qu'il s'apprête à aborder un sujet personnel. Je déteste quand c'est la deuxième option.

– Il est malheureux.

Et visiblement c'est ça.

– Rien à foutre, il s'est tiré, il assume.

Georges ne répond pas, c'est un truc que j'aime bien chez lui : quand il sent qu'il m'emmerde, il la ferme. Et ça m'emmerde vraiment qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée. J'étais tranquille avant, quand personne ne savait que je me tapais Super Potter… Mais il a fallu qu'un journaliste curieux tente un reportage sur l'intimité du Sauveur. Ah ben ça lui a fait drôle quand il a vu le Saint me sucer dans les toilettes d'un restaurant. Moi, ce qui m'a fait drôle, c'est la réaction des gens après la parution de l'article. La plupart de ces crétins pensent que j'ai cherché à me refaire une réputation, intéressant comme concept. Ces blaireaux pensaient déjà ça quand ils me croyaient ami avec Potter, la seule chose qui a changé c'est qu'au lieu de me traiter de connard, maintenant on me traite de tante.

Et depuis qu'on est séparés, c'est la course pour recaser l'amoureux affligé… pas moi donc, parce que c'est bien connu : je suis plus affligeant qu'affligé.

Du coup c'est Potter le malheureux, c'est lui qui m'a quitté mais c'est lui qui a le plus l'air de souffrir. Il est comme ça, Potter, toujours à montrer au monde son petit cœur palpitant au creux de sa paume. Les épreuves ne lui ont rien appris, _je_ ne lui ai rien appris.

Et il a mal.

Moi aussi, la différence, c'est que je le cache mieux.

– Tu sais, dit Georges au bout d'un long moment, il va finir par aller voir ailleurs.

– Je sais, je réponds, pourquoi crois-tu que je fais tout ça ?

Parce que même s'il est parti, il y a encore une part de lui qui reste avec moi.

Et que c'est cette partie, justement, qui est la plus douloureuse.

Cette partie qu'il m'aurait retirée tôt ou tard, je l'ai toujours su.

**oOo**

_Trois ans plus tôt – Samedi 31 Juillet 1999 : _

Ochlophobie _(-1-)_, c'était le mot qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qui ressentait.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la foule, pourtant, mais il fallait croire qu'une année entière d'éloignement avait suffi à le rendre intolérant physiquement à tout rassemblement humain de plus de dix personnes. Et les faits étaient là : nausée, sensation d'oppression, sueurs froides. Le pack complet des symptômes annonçant une soirée misérable.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à la chose, vu qu'on leur avait quasiment allumé un chalumeau sous les fesses pour qu'ils terminent les travaux à temps pour le grand jour.

Le grand jour… quelle aberration.

Encore une idée à la con du Ministre, un sale politicien comme les autres : plus préoccupé par son image que par les sentiments des autres. Monsieur Diggory n'avait pourtant pas le premier fil de l'étoffe d'un homme d'Etat, cependant la plèbe l'avait jugé courageux, magnifique dans sa peine. Et juste parce que son fils avait été le premier sorcier à périr sous la baguette d'un Voldemort ressuscité, il était devenu le père modèle de tous les orphelins du pays. En bon paternel, il avait ordonné la rénovation et la réouverture de l'école de Poudlard, la première mission ayant atterri en plein sur la figure d'apprentis Mangemorts, la seconde serait menée à bien au premier septembre suivant.

En attendant, l'homme s'était sans aucun doute demandé ce qu'il pourrait faire pour s'attirer encore plus de sympathie, et c'était surement à ce moment là qu'il était tombé sur son calendrier et avait réalisé que le trente et un juillet approchait.

Et quoi de mieux pour se faire mousser que d'organiser une superbe sauterie pour le Sauveur de l'Humanité ?

Et dans tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, Draco avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien.

Il détestait cette idée. A vrai dire, il trouvait même cela indécent, surtout depuis qu'il était passé à côté de la pile de cadeaux que les centaines d'invités avaient amenés. C'était du délire, il lui avait même semblé voir une cage avec un tigre vivant à l'intérieur.

Draco n'avait donc aucune envie d'être là, au milieu de tous ces gens qui se congratulaient honteusement d'être riches et puissants, mais pas parce qu'il n'était plus ni riche, ni puissant. Il ne voulait juste pas voir ces personnes qui ne lui étaient rien fêter celui qui lui était tout. Si seulement Narcissa n'avait pas insisté, si seulement il n'avait pas été faible devant la mine implorante de sa mère… Si, si et encore si.

Le résultat était navrant, il s'ennuyait et restait dans un coin de l'immense salle parce que cette foule compacte le rendait malade.

– Draco, ne fais donc pas cette tête, tu fais fuir tout le monde.

Narcissa Malfoy, splendide dans sa robe du soir noire qui mettait en valeur son corps svelte et son visage angélique, réprimandait son fils depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur entrée – remarquée, car qui ne remarquerait pas un Malfoy ? –, elle tenait visiblement à passer une bonne soirée et, pour une raison que le jeune homme ignorait, désirait parler à Harry Potter.

Oh, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait savoir l'était dans lequel cette perspective de proximité avec le Héros mettait Draco, lui qui avait passé ces six derniers mois à se convaincre que plus jamais il ne le verrait. C'était sans compter les aléas sociaux.

Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester avec ses amis, confortablement installé dans leur ancienne salle commune à faire ses bagages en prévision de leur départ.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de me réjouir, Mère, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas la raison de notre présence ici. Avez-vous remarqué que nous sommes les seuls anciens Mangemorts dans cette pièce ?

– Tu es bien amer, mon fils. Moi qui pensais que tu comprendrais mieux que quiconque mon désir de me montrer au milieu de pareille réunion…

La voix douce de sa mère serra le cœur de Draco, il n'aimait pas la blesser ainsi, il avait désespérément besoin de ses bras tendres autour de lui et tout ce qu'il savait faire était de lui montrer sa maladresse. Par moments il avait envie de se gifler.

– Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

– Sais-tu qui est intervenu pour que je puisse te rendre visite ces derniers mois ? demanda Narcissa, si bas que Draco dut tendre l'oreille.

– Non, mère, je n'en sais rien.

Elle se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face, il eut un choc en réalisant qu'elle devait lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Depuis quand était-elle aussi petite ?

– C'est lui, Draco. C'est Harry Potter qui a personnellement demandé à ce que je sois autorisée à te voir. Il a tant fait pour nous depuis cette horrible nuit, je lui dois tant, à commencer par ta vie, notre liberté… Et je tiens à le remercier tant que j'en ai la force.

– Bien, en ce cas, remercions-le tous les deux.

Draco sentit bien que sa voix était un peu plus rauque et que ce cœur étreint dans un étau émotionnel qui battait dans sa poitrine venait d'accélérer sa course. Et pour les yeux si bleus de sa mère qui le scrutaient avec tendresse, il accepta de se perdre ce soir un peu plus dans ce que lui inspirait Potter.

Il n'était que vingt deux heures, et pourtant Draco avait l'impression qu'il était là depuis un jour entier, planté dans un coin de la grande salle avec son verre plein pour seule compagnie. Narcissa l'avait laissé quelques instants plutôt afin de traquer en paix le Sauveur, grand bien lui fasse, de toute façon elle le ramènerait toujours trop tôt pour Draco. Car il le sentait, Potter mettrait une nouvelle fois à mal son impassibilité. Et comme il avait vraiment besoin de paraître maître de lui, l'ancien Serpentard se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus sage de remettre la scène des grands remerciements larmoyants à une autre fois.

Et comme par un mauvais tour du destin, au moment précis où Draco esquissait un pas vers la sortie, sa mère émergea de la foule, suivie par nul autre que Harry Potter.

Six mois avaient passé depuis leur dernière confrontation, et déjà Draco regrettait de n'avoir pas été là pour le voir changer. Son regard fut littéralement aimanté à celui de Potter, dont les iris verts semblaient vouloir aspirer jusqu'à son âme. L'échange sembla durer un long moment, comme la fois précédente Draco ne parvint pas à rester aussi glacial qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais cette fois cela ne le troubla pas autant. C'était Potter, après tout, il avait toujours été le seul à lui faire perdre le contrôle.

– Bonsoir, Malfoy, dit Potter de sa voix grave en souriant.

– Bonsoir, Potter.

Réponse fraiche, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, sans aucun doute. Et cette foule aux yeux inquisiteurs lui donnait envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

– Je vous laisse, jeunes gens, il y a quelques personnes que je dois impérativement saluer, gazouilla Narcissa avant de s'éclipser sous le regard assassin de son fils.

Draco était mortifié, cette traîtresse l'avait laissé avec Potter, sans même lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il reprendre sur le même registre qu'avant, avec lui ? Ou bien devait-il le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Peut-être serait-ce de mauvais goût s'il lui collait son poing dans la figure en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre, lui et les drôles de sentiments qu'il lui inspirait.

– J'ai envie d'aller prendre l'air, tu m'accompagnes ?

Encore cette voix, assortie au regard et au sourire, elle parvint à ensorceler les pieds de Draco qui le suivirent vers la sortie, et de là, dans le parc.

Il faisait bon, dehors, une légère brise faisait voleter les cheveux de Draco, effleurait son visage. Il ferma les yeux, cessant de marcher un instant pour profiter de cette délicate caresse. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour constater que Potter s'était arrêté de marcher aussi, et qu'il l'observait, une expression énigmatique sur le visage.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, ce soir, dit-il, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

– J'étais dans les parages, j'en ai profité pour m'incruster, répliqua Draco, étonné et intrigué par la soudaine gravité de son vis-à-vis.

L'ancien Gryffondor eut un sourire timide qui acheva de troubler Draco.

Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il ressentait face à Potter, il n'avait jamais vraiment su en fait. Au départ, il l'avait vraiment détesté pour l'avoir rejeté, et sa haine s'était intensifiée dans des proportions qui l'avaient lui-même effrayé. Et puis un jour, il s'était demandé ce qu'il en était vraiment, il s'était demandé ce qu'il ressentirait si Potter disparaissait de sa vie. La douleur dans sa poitrine avait été si violente qu'elle lui avait coupé le souffle et que ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler pour la première fois depuis ses neuf ans. Ce moment-là, il s'en souvenait comme si tout était arrivé la veille, Potter l'avait justement surpris à pleurer, et, croyant que Draco voulait l'attaquer, l'avait grièvement blessé.

Depuis ce jour, Draco avait refusé de pousser plus loin son introspection.

Il savait juste qu'il devait s'assurer que Potter reste en vie… dans sa vie.

– Tu es drôlement pensif, remarqua ce dernier.

– Ça, Potter, c'est parce que contrairement à toi, j'utilise régulièrement ce qui occupe ma boîte crânienne, tu devrais essayer, il paraît que ça marche.

Le brun eut un petit rire amusé.

– La réflexion n'a jamais été mon fort, je suis plus du genre impulsif.

– J'avais remarqué, grinça Draco qui ne put malgré tout empêcher un micro sourire de prendre place sur son visage.

Ils se remirent en marche, suivant un sentier maintes fois emprunté du temps de leur scolarité, mus sans doute par le désir inconscient de retrouver un endroit qui n'avait pas été perverti par la mort.

Le lac miroitait doucement sous la pleine lune, les deux jeunes gens s'assirent dans l'herbe humide. Potter scrutait l'astre nocturne, Draco savait qu'il pensait au clébard qui leur avait servi de professeur. Lupin avait été un ami pour James Potter et un parrain de substitution pour son fils après la mort de Sirius Black, tout le monde savait cela, et Draco fut particulièrement fier de parvenir à suivre le cours de la pensée de son ancienne Némésis.

– Il te manque, dit-il.

– Oui, ils me manquent tous mais je sais qu'ils sont fiers de moi, où qu'ils soient.

– Tu as l'air bien informé.

– Je le suis.

Toujours ce léger sourire qui respirait la confiance en soi et lui donnait cette aura si attirante. Draco eut envie de se lover contre ce torse d'homme et de poser sa tête sur cette épaule qu'il devinait si solide. On lui avait tout retiré, tandis que Potter avait tout gagné.

– Alors s'ils sont fiers de toi, c'est l'essentiel, murmura-t-il, réprimant tout désir de se rapprocher de l'autre homme.

Le silence retomba durant quelques instants, Draco en profita pour s'étendre dans l'herbe, mais il ne chercha pas à observer les étoiles, c'aurait été peine perdue, son regard semblait préférer Potter.

– Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es libre ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de question de la part d'un ancien ennemi.

– Je ne sais pas, rentrer chez ma mère, je suppose.

– Tu n'as pas envie de suivre des études ?

– Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je suppose que je devrai bien travailler à un moment de ma vie mais même si je parviens à décrocher des diplômes, je resterai un ancien Mangemort, personne ne me fera confiance.

Draco avant prononcé ses derniers mots si bas qu'il doutait que Potter les ait entendus, à vrai dire il était stupéfait d'avoir parlé ainsi. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça, pas même à Blaise Zabini, qui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami pour lui.

– Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter à ce que les gens pensent, je suis certain que tu as un avenir prometteur devant toi.

– Je rêve, serais-tu en train de m'encourager ? ironisa Draco pour cacher sa gène.

– Bien sûr. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour ton intelligence, Malfoy, je serais déçu si tu laissais tomber maintenant que tu as payé tes erreurs.

– Potter, ton respect n'est pas ma priorité, lâcha Draco sèchement.

Il était touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et il avait peur de ce que cela faisait résonner en lui.

Plus pour changer de sujet que pour le geste, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa robe une boite usée qu'il tendit au brun. Ce dernier s'en saisit, l'air étonné.

– J'ai trouvé ça il y a quelques années dans mon grenier, je me suis dit que ça te plairait de l'avoir, expliqua Draco en détournant le regard.

Il savait que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boite provoquerait une émotion intense chez Potter, il savait donc que pour sa propre santé mentale il ne devait pas voir son visage au moment où il le découvrirait.

Il espérait aussi que Potter ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi il avait gardé ça des années durant, car lui même l'ignorait. Il avait juste trouvé une chevalière gravée des armoiries de la maison Gryffondor sans savoir comment elle était arrivée jusque dans le grenier du manoir Malfoy, il avait su avant même de lire le nom inscrit à l'intérieur de l'anneau qu'elle avait appartenu à Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry Potter, et il l'avait gardée précieusement.

– Malfoy…

La voix qui venait de l'interpeler était toujours celle de Potter, mais en plus rauque, presque enrouée. Draco, par réflexe, porta son regard vers l'origine de ce son et son cœur s'arrêta un instant.

Le regard vert brillait de larmes contenues et exprimait une émotion si intense que Draco en eut mal.

– Merci.

Ce « merci » ne souffrait aucune réponse, aussi Draco resta-t-il muet, laissant Potter glisser la chevalière à son doigt avec une douceur proche de la vénération.

Et lorsque ces yeux si vivants s'ancrèrent à nouveau aux siens, Draco put enfin mettre des mots sur ce que cet homme lui inspirait.

Il l'aimait…

Et il sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'un jour, cet amour le tuerait.

À suivre…

**oOo**

_(-1-) : L'ochlophobie est une peur irraisonnée de la foule. Fréquemment confondue avec l'agoraphobie, elle n'a pourtant rien à voir, les ochlophobes préfèrent justement les grands espaces afin de moins ressentir le poids qu'ils ressentent face à une foule. Si l'agoraphobe peut avoir peur de la foule en tant que masse (en lien avec l'espace), l'ochlophobe voit dans la foule une densité ou une compression, voire une oppression (également, parfois, dans la peur du regard d'autrui). Dans ce sens, cette phobie se rapproche plus de la claustrophobie que de l'agoraphobie._

* * *

Et voilà, un de posté o/

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite, qui ne tardera pas trop, promis.

À très vite :)

Baddy _(un jour, je serai rouge, oh oui, un jour…)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour chers amis :)

J'avais dit que je ne tarderais pas à poster la suite, la voici. Ce OS (en trois parties) m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'ai un faible pour lui, surtout pour ce Draco incisif mais terriblement insécurisé. Ceci dit je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir pu rendre exactement la façon dont je voyais les choses, mais comme je ne me vois pas retoucher au texte, je vous laisse en juger.

Dans cette partie, on revient sur la façon dont le couple s'est formé, ce qui m'a semblé important à aborder.

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, j'ai été vraiment très touchée (et je suis sincère, ça peut paraître étrange mais je suis toujours étonnée de recevoir des compliments), j'ai répondu à chacun, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

Sinon, un **avertissement** pour ce chapitre : outre le langage parfois ordurier de Draco, il y a une justification du rating par une scène asses chaude, si vous avez du mal avec ça, vous serez au moins prévenus :)

**Dédicace **: Encore et toujours pour Artoung, je sais que je lui offre souvent des choses mais cette fois c'est juste tout à elle pour son anniversaire, et sa réaction à la lecture a été le plus magnifique des remerciements pour moi, parce qu'on ne parvient pas toujours à voir la beauté de ce qu'on fait, je ne pourrai jamais assez la remercier pour ce qu'elle fait pour moi au quotidien.

Me reste qu'à vous laisser lire, on se retrouve à la fin ^^

**

* * *

Moi qui ne supporte pas le bonheur…**

**(Part. 2)**

_

* * *

Mercredi 17 Juillet 2002 :_

– Alpha à Oméga, vous me recevez ? grésille une voix dans mon oreille.

– Transmettez, Alpha, je réponds en maintenant le transmetteur placé dans ma bague à l'aide de mon pouce.

– Essai radio.

– Reçu, fort et clair, Alpha, terminé.

– Fort et clair, Oméga, terminé._ (-1-)_

Concluant, j'ai seulement affaire à un putain de boulet qui a hurlé dans sa radio comme une harpie. Merci la technologie, je serai sourd avant mon vingt cinquième anniversaire.

Les missions sur le terrain me gonflent, mais gratter des rapports me gonfle encore plus alors je fais avec, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce soir et au compte rendu que je vais devoir me taper.

La guerre a fait évoluer pas mal de choses, et pas qu'en mal si vous voulez tout savoir. Sans elle, je ne serais pas au poste que j'occupe aujourd'hui (sans elle, je serais sans doute beaucoup plus heureux, aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire). Les sorciers se sont aperçus des dégâts énormes causés par les attaques de Mangemorts, tant au niveau des victimes qu'au niveau des témoins Moldus. Les Oubliators ont mis presque une année entière à retrouver tous ces pauvres diables qui avaient assisté sans le vouloir à des scènes qui dépassaient leur entendement, du coup l'idée est arrivée un beau matin : et si on créait une unité dont la mission serait de couvrir chaque action des Aurors sur le terrain en éloignant les Moldus ?

C'est ainsi qu'au terme de deux années d'études des sortilèges je me suis vu proposé un poste dans l'unité mobile des Oubliators. En réalité, ces peigne-culs n'en glandent pas une depuis que mon service est sur tous les coups, et ils ne s'en plaignent pas. En attendant, j'ai souvent l'impression d'être pris pour un con vu que je fais à moitié le boulot des Aurors, à moitié celui des Oubliators, et une moitié supplémentaire (dont on ne m'a pas parlé quand j'ai signé mon contrat) en administrant les premiers soins aux blessés. Je savais bien que j'étais en train de me faire entuber, le jour où j'ai signé, je ne savais juste pas à quel point.

À l'époque de ma relation avec Potter (ça ne fait pas si longtemps mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il s'est tiré il y a dix ans tant il me manque), les horaires étaient plus que gênants vu qu'il n'y a pas d'horaires définis, justement, ce qui fait qu'on peut être appelé n'importe quand en dehors des sorties programmées. Combien de fois j'ai dû le laisser sur sa faim parce qu'il y avait du grabuge et que personne d'autre ne répondait ?

Bon, le bonus de l'histoire, c'est qu'en seulement un an je suis passé chef d'unité. Mais si j'avais su, je leur aurais conseillé de se coller leur promotion là où le soleil ne brille jamais, et quelqu'un d'autre se serait mangé les montagnes de paperasses à lire, signer, écrire, et le reste.

Enfin… je m'adapte. Et depuis que je dirige cette bande de larves les choses ont bougé, à commencer par les équipements. Parce que, excusez moi, mais on fait plus discret que les hiboux ou les notes enchantées quoi. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'intégrer des radios miniaturisées modifiées pour résister à la magie. Georges Weasley m'a d'ailleurs aidé sur la partie technique de la chose. Après, il a fallu former tout le monde à l'utilisation des émetteurs-récepteurs mais tout ça nous a beaucoup facilité le travail. Il y a juste encore des glandus qui croient devoir hurler pour se faire entendre, ce qui m'agace prodigieusement.

En fait, ce qui m'emmerde le plus, c'est de travailler avec des gens, je supporte de moins en moins les êtres humains lambda. J'aurais bien aimé faire de la recherche, peinard dans un laboratoire, comme Blaise, mais je ne suis pas assez doué en alchimie (c'est autrement plus difficile que les potions inutiles qu'on enseigne à l'école, et déjà là j'étais limité, heureusement que Snape m'avait à la bonne et me donnait de bonnes notes…), et je ne tiens pas vraiment en place, j'ai besoin de bouger, de me dépenser. Finalement je suis sans doute à la place qui me convient le mieux : le cul entre deux chaises bancales.

Je regarde l'heure, six heures douze. Ces enfoirés m'ont tiré du lit pour me demander de couvrir une interpellation à risques avec mon unité, à charge pour moi de réveiller à mon tour cinq personnes, ils étaient heureux, je vous dis même pas à quel point.

Après avoir vérifié que ma baguette est bien dans sa poche spéciale cousue sur la jambe droite de mon jean, j'ajuste ma veste, le bandana noir qui empêchera mes cheveux de me tomber devant les yeux et m'occupe de lacer mes rollers. Oui, parce que je trouve plus rapide de me déplacer là dessus, encore une de mes idées pour laquelle personne ne m'a félicité. Ça m'a fait drôle de remonter sur des patins, vu que je n'en avais pas fait depuis plus de dix ans, mais au final ça fonctionne et je me fonds mieux dans la masse des Moldus, rien à voir avec les Aurors en robes. Les membres de mon équipe ont suivi mon exemple, deux se servent de rollers, et trois de skate boards, ce qui nous rend plus rapides, donc plus performants.

– Lewis, tu t'occupes des toits, Bail, tu fais le côté nord. Ung, au sud, King, à l'est et Dougall, à l'ouest.

J'ai dit tout ça rapidement, sans les regarder, ils ont l'habitude. Lewis et Ung sont des filles, je leur confie toujours les points les plus délicats après celui dont je m'occupe, elles sont douées. Ils sont tous assez doués d'ailleurs mais je ne le leur dis jamais, nous travaillons ensemble, nous ne sommes pas là pour être amis, c'est clair depuis le premier jour. Je pense que Dougall en pince pour Lewis mais s'il se passe des choses entre eux, ça n'a aucun impact sur ce que nous faisons, ils savent bien que si quelque chose se passe mal à cause d'une connerie sentimentale ils virent.

Je les entends plus que je ne les vois se mettre à leurs postes respectifs, Dinah Lewis grimpe lestement à l'échelle qu'elle vient de faire apparaître, son skate attaché dans son dos.

Seule Lucy Ung reste près de moi, nous nous mettons toujours en place au dernier moment. Elle me tend un parchemin, son visage fermé ne me dit rien qui vaille.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? je lui demande.

– On n'a jamais bossé avec ces Aurors, Draco, je le sens pas.

Elle a l'air tendu, ce qui est inhabituel chez elle. Même si je ne la connais que depuis que nous sommes dans la même équipe, je sais comment elle fonctionne – je les connais tous par cœur – et elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne sentait pas une mission.

Intrigué, je baisse les yeux sur le parchemin qui est à présent entre mes mains. C'est la liste des Aurors présents, et donc des hommes que nous allons couvrir et sans doute secourir s'ils se manquent. Mon cœur s'arrête sur un nom…

– Lucy, va te mettre en place, j'arrive.

J'ai parlé plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais elle acquiesce, de toute façon elle ne peut pas aller contre mes ordres.

– D'accord, je vais en profiter pour poser des pièges supplémentaires, sait-on jamais.

Elle s'éloigne, je ferme les yeux en maudissant le hasard.

Depuis que nous travaillons pour le Ministère, jamais Potter et moi ne nous sommes retrouvés sur le terrain ensemble, ça va être la première fois. Avant, pour des raisons d'efficacité, c'était toujours une autre équipe qui se chargeait de la couverture, j'avais oublié que notre séparation impliquait la possibilité de nous rencontrer en missions. Merde.

Finalement, je ne la sens pas non plus, cette intervention.

En quelques secondes seulement je me reprends, c'est pas le moment de hurler à la haute connerie, c'est plutôt le moment de se bouger pour que ces taches ne reviennent pas de mission les pieds devant.

Moui, je le sens encore moins vu que chez Potter ce sont tous des têtes brûlées, lui en premier. Ils ont la réputation de foncer dans le tas sans se soucier des conséquences et aucune unité de couverture ne veut travailler avec eux plus d'une fois, c'est dire. Je suis tombé sur quelques rapports bien gratinés sur eux, c'est même un comble qu'aucun de ces névrosés ne se soit pris un blâme.

Mais je me demande pourquoi je m'étonne, personne n'irait donner du bâton chez Saint Potty, le Patron des âmes en deuil.

Déjà agacé, je roule nerveusement vers la ruelle où se sont établis les aurors afin de se préparer à donner l'assaut. Premier constat : la discrétion, ils ne connaissent pas. Superbe. Dans le lot j'en reconnais cinq sur dix, c'est déjà un bon score. Weasley et Potter font la causette, entourés par leurs fans (on peut le dire, et croyez moi c'est écœurant tant de dévotion de bon matin).

Plusieurs baguettes se tournent vers moi quand je toussote pour attirer l'attention. Eh oui, je sais faire les choses en silence, moi. Je les laisse débattre quelques secondes sur ce que je suis. Ils ont l'air de croire que je suis un Moldu égaré. Ils n'ont aucun sens de la logique, ça a quelque chose de flippant car sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu un Moldu s'exercer au roller à six heures du matin dans les ruelles sombres.

– Bon, quand vous aurez fini de m'insulter, on pourra peut-être bosser, je dis finalement de mon ton le plus sec.

– Merde ! C'est toi, Malfoy ?

Weasley a réagi vite, et c'est encore plus terrifiant parce qu'il a l'air content de me voir.

– Non, je suis mort et c'est mon fantôme qui vient hanter tes miches tachetées, Weasmoche. Maintenant dis moi avec qui je dois voir pour les détails de votre prochain suicide.

Le silence retombe, lourd, comme j'aime. Ils la ferment tous, ils sentent enfin qu'ils sont pas là pour discuter le coup. Moi j'essaie juste de ne pas regarder Potter, si je croise son regard ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, je sens que je serai incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bon.

Mais le hasard m'en veut, parce que c'est lui qui se détache du groupe en déclarant qu'il dirige la descente. Il s'approche, un peu plus que ne l'exige la politesse et je me déteste de remarquer qu'il n'a pas changé de parfum. Le plus perturbant c'est que je sais que cette odeur subtile c'est juste celle de sa peau mêlée à du savon, il a dû se doucher avant de venir. Le traître.

– Tu fais du roller, maintenant ? demande-t-il.

– Comme tu vois, c'est pratique pour le boulot.

– Je ne savais pas.

– Tu n'avais pas à le savoir.

Il essaie de discuter, il cherche à rencontrer mes yeux mais je lui refuse mes mots comme mon regard. J'inspecte rapidement le plan qu'il m'a donné en donnant les indications à mon équipe.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Lucy arriver et faire sursauter les Aurors à son tour, elle ne perd pas de temps et inspecte leurs équipements. Je crois que je suis le seul à exiger de poser des protections magiques directement sur les gens, mais c'est ça ou laisser au moins une personne sur le carreau à chaque fois.

– Tu devrais rejoindre tes collègues, Lucy va jeter quelques sortilèges sur tes vêtements pour éviter les bobos, dis-je à Potter, plus pour l'éloigner qu'autre chose.

Mais au lieu de partir, il attrape le parchemin que je ne lis plus depuis déjà un moment, je ne peux faire autrement que lui lancer un regard agacé.

– Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu me parles, Draco, je vais finir par douter de ta politesse.

– Je ne suis pas payé pour être poli, Potter, mais pour éviter que tu y restes. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour faire ça bien.

– Ce sera toujours comme ça, alors ?

Il a presque murmuré sa question, mais elle résonne dans mes oreilles comme s'il venait de hurler. Georges avait raison, il souffre encore.

– Oui, je souffle à mon tour avant de tourner les talons.

Je m'éloigne suffisamment pour ne plus être en vue mais pas assez pour ne plus voir. Potter n'a pas bougé, il a l'air un peu perdu. Il n'a toujours pas appris à cacher ses sentiments cet idiot. Quelques minutes passent lentement, il ne bouge toujours pas. Finalement un des Aurors que je ne connais pas va lui parler. De loin je ne vois pas bien mais il me semble que ce gars lui tapote doucement l'épaule, un geste qui me donne envie de retourner là bas pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Je me retiens, de toute façon je n'ai plus le droit de dire quoi que ce soit à Potter, il peut donc se faire tapoter ce qu'il veut par qui il veut, et ce sans mon consentement. C'est nul.

Je m'oblige à ne plus regarder dans leur direction et à me concentrer sur ce qui va se passer dans quelques minutes maintenant. Le plan des lieux est clair dans ma tête, j'ai reçu la confirmation de mon équipe : tous les moldus dans un rayon de deux cent mètres sont profondément endormis, il ne leur reste plus qu'à gérer les éventuels passants mais comme nous sommes prévoyants, des sortilèges ont été placés à des endroits stratégiques afin de repousser tout passage d'êtres non magiques dans la zone d'intervention. Pour le reste, Dinah nous préviendra.

– Ici l'équipe Alpha, nous sommes en position.

La voix grave de Potter dans mon oreille me fait brièvement frissonner, je me secoue, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser.

– Reçu, Alpha, Oméga en position.

– Nous sommes prêts à donner l'assaut, attendons votre accord.

– La zone est sécurisée, Alpha, assaut autorisé.

– Bien reçu. Terminé.

J'adore les conversations radio, on ne se perd pas en digressions inutiles, ce sont des ordres, des mots concis. Tout ce que j'aime. Et apparemment Potter a pris l'émetteur, ce qui repose bien mes oreilles.

Je sors de ma cachette et suis le groupe d'Aurors qui vient de déboucher de la ruelle pour se diriger vers ce qui ressemble à la sortie de secours d'un établissement minable. L'endroit ressemble à une antichambre de l'enfer avec ses poubelles renversées, les seringues usagées dispersées un peu partout et cette odeur de pourriture que même la fraicheur de la nuit n'a pas su évacuer.

Quelques Aurors me regardent bizarrement, je les ignore. Pas envie de perdre mon temps à leur expliquer que j'interviens toujours directement avec les équipes d'assaut, ils le verront bien. Du coin de l'œil je vois Weasley se placer à côté de moi, je me retiens de lui dire que je suis assez grand pour me protéger seul. Visiblement ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à des équipes bien vaillantes.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, déjà le combat s'engage entre les hommes à l'intérieur et les Aurors. Je me dépêche de dresser des boucliers, ce qui évite à deux personnes de perdre leurs baguettes. Nous progressons vite, les potes de Potter sont bons dans leur genre, et rapidement nous arrivons dans ce qui tient lieu de salle de réunion à un gang de trafiquants. Il y a des montagnes de caisses dans les coins, ouvertes pour la plupart, sur la longue table placée au centre de la pièce je vois des petits sachets contenant une sorte de poudre mauve. De la cocaïne sorcière, apparemment pas de la merde en plus. Et vu la quantité, les Aurors ont tapé dans le mille.

Là aussi, le combat s'engage. Les types d'en face sont deux fois plus nombreux et ça m'agace, cette partie du travail n'a pas été faite. En général on essaie de savoir combien il va falloir en dégommer avant de se pointer. Heureusement que les Aurors ont des réflexes, Weasley vient d'en descendre deux d'un coup et Horst deux autres. Moi je ne touche pas aux adversaires, ça ne fait pas partie de mon travail, et je suis suffisamment occupé à dévier les sorts qui sans moi auraient tué déjà quatre personnes.

Finalement, Potter et sa bande en finissent assez rapidement avec les vilains pas beaux. Ils les ligotent et en réveillent un pour essayer de lui faire dire où est son chef. Je reste près de la porte, j'ai hâte que tout soit fini. De l'autre côté de la salle, Potter me lance des regards meurtriers, il n'a pas aimé que je les accompagne.

– Hey, Malfoy, sacré travail ! s'exclame Weasley en s'appuyant au mur juste à côté de moi.

– Je dois te remercier, là ?

– Non, c'est moi qui te remercie, tu nous as évité des blessures.

– Je n'ai fait que mon boulot, la belette, va donc t'occuper de tes bandits et fous moi la paix.

Il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne, je viens de battre mon record. D'habitude le rouquemoute s'incruste au minimum deux minutes avant de comprendre que lui faire la conversation est loin d'être ma priorité. Je suis devenu très fort pour le faire dégager, vive moi.

Je profite de ce moment de calme pour vérifier les positions de mon équipe et demander si des mouvements suspects ont été repérés, vu qu'il manque le chef des méchants ce serait bien qu'on sache s'il est sur place ou non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Les réponses ne sont pas satisfaisantes, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Les Aurors essaient de faire parler un pauvre bougre complètement shooté… enfin, trois d'entre eux essaient, les autres ont l'air de s'emmerder ferme. Weasley tente de tirer trois mots à Potter, et Potter me mate comme s'il avait envie de me pendre à la poutre apparente de la salle. Et moi, j'ai une sale impression, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose, sauf qu'il ne se passe rien.

Je balaie la pièce du regard pour me donner une contenance, des caisses, des caisses et encore des caisses. Un vrai dépotoir ici. Ce n'est qu'au troisième passage de mes yeux sur l'une des piles que je me rends compte de l'anomalie : il y a de la magie dans ce coin là. Pas un objet enchanté ni une connerie inoffensive… il y a quelqu'un. Une personne désillusionnée, j'en suis presque sûr.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour prévenir les autres, le sorcier bouge, il a compris que je l'avais vu. Mais je ne suis pas son objectif, il se dirige à l'opposé de moi, vers… merde !

– Avada Kedavra !

Le silence tombe, lourd. Tout le monde me regarde, normal. Je reste comme un con avec la baguette à la main.

Tout vient de se passer si vite, j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir les yeux de Potter s'agrandir de surprise quand j'ai pointé ma baguette sur lui – enfin en apparence. Et les mots sont sortis seuls, j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

Le corps de l'homme est étendu aux pieds de Potter, il est raide mort mais Weasley se précipite quand même pour vérifier pendant que je me laisse tomber au sol. Je crois que ça s'appelle une bavure.

– Merde, Malfoy, tu l'as tué, souffle la belette.

– J'ai vu, merci, je réponds sèchement.

– Comment ça s'est passé ? J'ai rien vu, fait un des Aurors que je ne connais pas (celui qui tapotait Potter tout à l'heure, j'en suis presque sûr).

– Vite, le type était planqué, il a sauté sur Potter, j'ai dégainé, point.

Pas envie de me faire cuisiner, je me relève et je sors le plus vite possible avant de dire un truc dément.

Dire quoi, me demanderez vous ? Je ne sais pas, un truc du genre « j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il le tue que je l'ai descendu avant ». Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie… enfin si, la dernière fois c'était pendant la dernière bataille. Et je me déteste de sentir des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Merde.

Je sors comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses, je me glisse dans une ruelle, en face de la porte par laquelle je viens de sortir. Dans un état second, je demande à Lucy de prendre ma place à l'intérieur au cas où, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement sans poser de questions, cette fille est une perle.

Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde est à nouveau en place que je me permets de me laisser glisser le long du mur crasseux, jusqu'au sol. J'allume une cigarette, plus par nécessité d'occuper mes mains que par besoin réel d'inhaler de la nicotine. Je viens de tuer quelqu'un… c'est con mais c'est la première fois que je butte une personne, et je m'écœure. Pendant la guerre j'étais emprisonné chez moi par Voldemort, et avant… je n'ai même pas pu euthanasier Dumbledore, c'est dire si l'acte de tuer m'est inconnu.

C'est pour ça que je chiale comme le môme pathétique que je suis, parce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais tuer. Et ce soir j'ai ôté la vie… juste parce que Potter risquait de perdre la sienne.

– Ça va aller ?

Tiens, quand on pense au loup…

– Ouais, dégage.

Non, Potter, j'ai pas besoin que tu me voies comme ça, alors fous le camp.

– Draco, je ne vais pas te laisser seul après ce qui vient de se passer.

– Je vais te signer une décharge s'il le faut, mais casse toi.

Saint Potter reste Saint Potter, même avec un enfoiré comme moi, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher je crois. Il s'agenouille devant moi et prend mon visage en coupe, délicatement, comme si j'étais un objet fragile. Le traître, je n'ai jamais pu résister à ce genre de gestes. Il plante son regard incroyable dans le mien, c'est dingue, tout ce vert, même dans la pénombre il brille.

– Merci, Draco, murmure-t-il.

Oh, oui, Potter est un salaud, il me connaît bien. Je sais que je le regretterai demain, mais là tout de suite j'ai besoin de sentir qu'il est là, bien en vie. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, un peu étonné de leur douceur sous mes doigts. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchent, quelque chose explose en moi, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de gonfler, gonfler… Il prend toute la place et il bat si fort que Potter doit l'entendre. Ses baisers m'ont toujours fait cet effet-là.

Et dans cette ruelle sordide, tandis que je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'oublie tout. J'oublie hier et demain, j'oublie le temps, j'oublie que nous deux, c'est sans avenir… tout.

De toute façon, du moment qu'il est vivant, tout me va… n'est-ce pas ?

**oOo**

_Deux ans plus tôt – Samedi 22 Juillet 2000 : _

Draco écarta d'un geste agacé la mèche de cheveux qui venait de s'égarer devant ses yeux, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, il avait horreur de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. C'était là, pourtant, il en était certain. Mais au vu de la pile de livres monstrueuse qui se trouvait devant lui, le découragement le guettait.

Ah, elle était bonne son idée de faire accélérer son cursus universitaire en ingurgitant le contenu d'une année en deux mois seulement. Il avait juste oublié une donnée dans l'équation : sa condition humaine. Il devait manger, dormir et faire beaucoup de choses qui l'éloignaient de son but, ce qui ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Il se sentait souvent misérable face à ses aspirations. Que lui avait-il pris de choisir l'Université de Sortilèges ? C'était parfois tellement difficile qu'il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tout laisser tomber une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais dans ces moments là il se souvenait des mots que Potter avait eus pour lui, ce fameux soir près d'un an plus tôt. Le Survivant lui avait avoué respecter son intelligence et espérer le meilleur pour lui.

Et si Draco en était là, c'était uniquement à cause des yeux de Potter.

Les yeux de Potter qui le matin même lui avaient retourné le cerveau en apparaissant en première page du « Sorcière Hebdo » avant qu'il ne lise l'article annonçant la terrible déception sentimentale du jeune héros, qui venait de rompre avec sa fiancée, la très rouquine Ginny Weasley. Draco n'avais pas été tellement étonné, cette fille n'était pas faite pour Potter.

Et là, il se demanda pourquoi il pensait encore à ça, et décida que Potter était mauvais pour sa concentration, il annulerait l'abonnement de sa mère à « Sorcière Hebdo ».

– Si tu veux te suicider, essaie de ne pas le faire en te noyant sous les bouquins, c'est plutôt con comme mort.

– C'est pourtant celle que j'ai choisie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? Tu as perdu ton chemin ?

Georges Weasley haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sans grâce face à Draco.

– J'essaie juste de semer ma sœur, elle est persuadée que je vais faire des bêtises si on me laisse seul.

Draco se demanda un instant s'il ne venait pas de basculer dans une dimension parallèle. Une dimension vraiment bizarre dans laquelle un rouquin serait son ami. C'était ça ou bien peut être le demi litre de café qu'il s'était enfilé au petit déjeuner.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu cherches à la semer dans une bibliothèque ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pincé que son père lui aurait envié.

– C'est juste le seul endroit où elle ne pensera pas à me chercher, j'ai besoin de paix.

– Certes, mais dans ce cas, ne serait-ce pas mieux si tu allais t'installer à une table inoccupée ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, il venait de se plonger dans le feuilletage intensif de l'un des énormes ouvrages que le blond avait péniblement rassemblés peu avant son arrivée.

– Tu cherches quoi là dedans ? demanda Georges au bout de quelques instants.

– Dans un livre sur les sortilèges ? Je cherche… voyons… des sortilèges, répliqua Draco qui sentait poindre l'énervement.

– J'avais saisi l'idée, je me demandais juste quels sortilèges tu cherchais.

– Je fais une étude sur les spécificités des sorts de défense, maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisses bosser, il y a de la place ailleurs qu'à ma table.

Georges reposa doucement le livre qu'il tenait sans dire un mot, ce dont Draco lui fut reconnaissant… avant de remarquer qu'il continuait de le fixer comme s'il était un curieux petit animal.

– Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris : j'ai envie d'être seul, donc casse toi.

L'autre haussa légèrement les épaules mais ne détourna pas son regard. Draco replongea dans le grimoire qu'il compulsait dans l'espoir de s'abrutir suffisamment pour que ce regard ne le gêne plus et que son propriétaire lui foute la paix.

Visiblement, Georges Weasley s'ennuyait, et il avait décidé que Draco Malfoy serait sa victime du jour, en tout cas c'est ce que pensa ladite victime lorsqu'une main décidée referma énergiquement le gros volume sur ses doigts.

– Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il avant de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

– Non, je te fais juste gagner un temps considérable.

– Va te faire foutre, et laisse moi bosser, merde !

– Tu ne trouveras rien du tout dans ces livres.

Draco, rassuré de voir que ses doigts n'avaient rien, résista à l'envie de les coller dans la figure de son interlocuteur indésirable. Interlocuteur qui avait l'air extrêmement sérieux mais qui pour l'heure le faisait extrêmement chier.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que je cherche exactement, alors je te conseille pour la dernière fois de tracer ta route, sinon je ne réponds plus de moi.

– Bien qu'il soit distrayant de t'ennuyer, je ne mens pas, Malfoy. Les bouquins les plus intéressants ont été retirés des bibliothèque pendant la guère et la plupart de ceux qui pourraient vraiment t'aider se trouvent au Ministère, sous clé et sous bonne garde.

– Et tu avais besoin de m'éclater les doigts pour me dire ça ? Je bosse avec ce que je trouve, tu as dix secondes pour disparaître.

Le rouquin eut un petit rire.

– Je connais un autre endroit où tu pourras trouver ton bonheur, et là bas tu n'auras aucun problème du moment que tu réussis à convaincre le gardien du Temple que tes intentions sont pures.

– Mon intention, là, c'est de t'atomiser, Weasley.

– Super, viens.

Draco avait clairement senti ses lèvres bouger, il était aussi certain d'avoir dit à ce psychopathe de lui lâcher a grappe, aussi eut-il du mal à s'expliquer la raison pour laquelle le susmentionné psychopathe tenait à présent son poignet et l'entrainait à sa suite.

Il n'eut même pas le loisir de protester quand le rouquin le projeta dans l'une des cheminées de l'aire de transplanage de la bibliothèque en lui adressant un petit sourire.

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive juste derrière toi.

Draco n'entendit pas la destination, trop occupé qu'il était à tousser la pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il venait de respirer. Le trajet fut bref, et à sa grande honte il s'étala comme un débutant en essayant de sortir de l'âtre d'arrivée.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il venait bel et bien de se faire embarquer dans une galère par un type qu'il connaissait à peine et qui le trouvait « distrayant ».

Son voyage dans la quatrième dimension se poursuivit lorsque, en se relevant avec autant de classe que faire se pouvait, il observa ce qui l'entourait, à savoir des pots de peinture, des établis…

Une paire de jambes musclées dans un jean tâché de peinture – celle des pots, supposa-t-il – surmontée d'un torse nu, hâlé et fort bien proportionné lui même surmonté d'un visage masculin dont les yeux d'un vert hypnotique étaient agrandis par la surprise.

Au moment où Draco se pinçait pour tenter de se réveiller de ce cauchemar – car c'en était un, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir atterri à plat ventre chez Harry Potter sans y avoir été invité – Georges Weasley sortit de la cheminée à son tour.

– Salut Harry, je t'ai amené un peu de compagnie pour te distraire de tes travaux.

– Euh… salut Georges, Malfoy, balbutia un Potter un peu gêné.

– Weasley, tu as très peu de temps avant que je ne m'énerve et t'envoie faire la bise à ton jumeau dans l'au-delà, explique-moi ce que je fous chez Potter alors que j'étais en train de trimer peinard il y a moins de dix minutes.

En lieu de réponse, Draco ne reçut qu'un éclat de rire sonore et une grande claque dans le dos.

– Franchement, Harry, ce type est à mourir de rire. Je lui ai parlé de ta réserve, ça t'embête de la lui montrer ?

– Euh… non. Bien sûr que non.

Draco eut au moins la consolation de voir que Potter semblait aussi perdu que lui.

Il remarqua aussi – et il aurait pu s'en passer – que la tenue d'ouvrier du dimanche allait bien à un Potter qui savait visiblement faire travailler ses mains.

Un Potter qui sembla remarquer son intense frustration et lui donna les informations qui lui faisaient défaut :

– Je possède pas mal d'ouvrages assez précieux, Georges a dû penser qu'ils te seraient utiles. Tu veux les voir ?

– Je… pardon ?

– Bon, pendant que vous vous éclatez dans la poussière, je vais m'affaler au salon, fit le rouquin en quittant la pièce, souriant toujours.

Draco se sentit soudain très fatigué. Tout ceci n'était pas en train d'arriver, il ne venait pas de débarquer chez un type qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un an comme un cheveu sur la soupe – ou une merde de chien sur son tapis, au choix – et ce type n'était pas en train de se forcer à lui proposer le tour du propriétaire.

Non, pas moyen…

– Tu ne te sens pas bien, Malfoy ?

Draco faillit s'écrouler de rire devant la mine soucieuse du héros. Décidément ce mec était perdu pour l'humanité, quelqu'un finirait par le lui bouffer tout cru, son grand cœur.

– Si… si, je vais bien, Potter, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de m'incruster chez les gens comme ça.

– Oh mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude que Georges vienne quand il a envie, et s'il a jugé utile de te faire venir aussi, je ne vois pas le problème.

– Le problème, Potter, fit Draco en essayant de bien choisir ses mots, c'est qu'on ne devrait pas être en train d'avoir cette conversation parce que je devrais me trouver à la bibliothèque, à chercher des sortilèges à la con pour mon mémoire. Je suis désolé que ton pote amputé du siamois ait trouvé drôle de t'ennuyer, moi en tout cas ça ne me fait pas rire ce genre de plan.

Draco avait soigneusement choisi ses mots, et sélectionné les termes les moins corrects afin de faire comprendre l'étendue de son indignation et de sa gêne, mais Potter, au lieu d'avoir l'air soulagé que tout ceci ne fut qu'un malentendu, se mit à sourire d'une façon totalement déloyale.

Déloyale parce que le coup des étincelles amusées dans ses yeux verts « je t'espère », ça donnait des frissons à Draco.

– Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Georges t'a amené, dit-il doucement, si doucement que Draco dut tendre l'oreille.

– Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer, et après tu me donneras un peu de poudre de cheminette, j'ai encore du boulot.

– Hum. D'accord, mais suis moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose avant.

Et le voyage dans la quatrième dimension se poursuivait. Draco chercha des yeux un miroir – il n'y en avait aucun dans la pièce, hélas – histoire de voir si son front ne portait pas d'inscription bizarre du genre « faites de moi ce que vous voulez, j'adore ça ». Et encore une fois il se résolut à suivre un guide dont il ne voulait pas dans une maison qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Il voulait ses livres, et qu'on lui foute une paix royale. Visiblement, c'était déjà trop demander.

Potter le fit passer dans ce qui lui sembla être un chantier géant, des draps tâchés partout, des bâches sur le sol, un parfum tenace de térébenthine. Ils descendirent des marches, un étage, suivirent un couloir-chantier et débouchèrent sur une pièce immense.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent grand, de surprise, d'émerveillement, de jalousie aussi. La pièce était tapissée d'étagères en acajou bourrées à craquer de grimoires. Il y avait apparemment tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'installer confortablement et les consulter : une table, des chaises à l'aspect confortable, une cheminée qui rendait l'atmosphère chaleureuse et un tapis persan sur lequel il devait être agréable de marcher pieds nus.

– C'est ma « réserve », c'est de ça que Georges parlait. Il y a pas mal de choses, tu peux regarder.

… il aurait été mal élevé de refuser.

Bon, Draco était méprisant, grossier à ses heures et parfaitement insupportable dès qu'il le décidait, mais sa mère l'avait bien élevé, donc il jeta un coup d'œil.

… et faillit laisser ses yeux sur place.

En très exactement dix secondes, il avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin pour finir son mémoire, les fameux livres qui ne se trouvaient même pas dans la réserve de la plus grande bibliothèque universitaire du Royaume Uni se trouvaient juste là, à portée de main.

– Très belle collection, Potter, commenta-t-il platement.

– Merci. Ce sont des cadeaux, j'ai aménagé cette pièce juste pour pouvoir tout ranger, ça me rend service de ne plus avoir à sortir de chez moi pour consulter certains ouvrages.

Ah oui… Potter le futur Auror. Draco avait oublié d'oublier ce détail.

– Et Weasley, alors ?

Potter hésita un peu, il n'était pas vraiment gêné mais semblait mal à l'aise. Potter était toujours torse nu. Draco eut un frisson.

– C'est compliqué. Georges a très mal vécu la mort de Fred, on a pensé que le chagrin lui passerait, qu'il finirait par recommencer à vivre mais il a tenté de se suicider. Ses parents l'ont envoyé dans un centre psychomagique où il a suivi une thérapie. Ça a fonctionné, il n'a plus rien tenté, mais il est devenu très taciturne, lunatique même.

– Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire au milieu de sa névrose ?

– Tu es la seule personne qui ait réussi à le faire rire depuis la mort de Fred, je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Quatrième dimension ? Draco se massa doucement les tempes.

– Je suis ravi d'avoir pu jouer les comiques de service, où est la sortie ?

Potter passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, étalant un peu plus la peinture qui y avait élu domicile.

– Tu peux utiliser mes livres, si tu veux, dit-il en fixant le tapis d'un air absorbé.

– … Pardon ?

– Je te propose de te laisser utiliser ma bibliothèque.

– Tu n'as pas peur que j'en profite pour les garder ?

– Aucun risque, tous les grimoires ont été ensorcelés, ils ne peuvent pas quitter cette pièce.

– Je rêve ou tu es en train de m'inviter à squatter chez toi ?

Potter haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé, il avait récupéré son assurance calme, celle qui faisait que Draco se sentait toujours débile face à lui.

– Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Et puis voir Potter tous les jours… s'habituer à nouveau à sa présence, alors qu'il avait eu tant de mal à s'en passer…

Il ne pouvait pas, il avait dit non, d'ailleurs.

– Pourquoi donc ? Ça avait l'air important pour toi de finir ce que tu faisais.

– Ça l'est, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te devoir quelque chose.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une raison pour rester près de lui.

Ça lui donnerait trop d'autres envies.

Des envies déplacées.

– Tu n'auras qu'à me donner un coup de main pour mes travaux, on sera quittes.

– Ecoute… Arrête de respirer les vapeurs de peinture, Potty. On n'a jamais été des amis, on se connaît à peine et jusqu'à maintenant on s'est toujours détestés très cordialement. Si tu es en manque de conversation, tu peux toujours aller tailler une bavette à Poil de Demi-Carotte dans ton salon.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, il ne souriant plus, c'était déjà quelque chose.

– Tu sais, Malfoy, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'être autre chose qu'un ennemi pour toi, et c'est ce que j'espérais changer. Si tu ne veux pas, je le comprendrai, mais saches que de mon côté je ne te déteste plus.

Ainsi, c'était ça la paix ?

La Paix, celle avec un « P » majuscule, celle qui calme les esprits en profondeur, aplanit les mésententes et adoucit les haines les plus farouches.

Potter parlait « paix », là, tout de suite, et Draco avait bien envie de le suivre sur ce chemin.

Lui qui n'avait connu que le conflit. Lui qui était si fatigué de lutter.

Le premier pas lui coûta, plus tard il se dirait probablement que ce pas là, il n'aurait jamais dû le faire, car il l'avait fait sans voir le précipice qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

– Je ne te déteste plus, Potter, souffla-t-il.

Et c'était vrai.

Lorsque la main brûlante de Potter s'enroula autour de la sienne, il sentit nettement un gouffre béant s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

**oOo**

_Jeudi 18 Juillet 2002 :_

– Hummmm…

Cette voix m'affole.

– Arrête… je souffle.

Un bien pathétique effort, une piètre tentative pour m'échapper.

– Non, Draco… ne pars pas, pas maintenant.

Son souffle est brûlant sur mon oreille.

J'en oublie que j'étais en train de m'en aller.

De le quitter pendant qu'il dormait.

Mais un Potter ne dort jamais bien fort, jamais sur ses deux oreilles en tout cas, même s'il lui faut deux oreillers et trois couvertures.

– Potter…

Ma propre voix n'est ni convaincue, ni convaincante.

Mes mains sont à plat sur la porte, celle là même que je voulais franchir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive derrière moi et ne m'enivre… ne me retienne.

Avant de tout simplement me prendre.

J'aurais pu le jeter comme une merde, je l'ai déjà fait après tout.

Mais quelque chose en moi a crié « encore un peu, juste encore un peu ».

– Viens… viens pour moi, gémit-il alors que ses doigts s'ancrent plus fort au niveau de mes hanches.

… alors que ses hanches à lui accélèrent au rythme de son souffle sur ma nuque.

… alors qu'il me baise, et me baise encore jusqu'à l'oubli.

Jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon nom et les raisons pour lesquelles je voulais franchir cette putain de porte.

Et moi, comme le connard que je suis, je lui obéis et je viens, fort.

Je viens alors qu'il va et vient à l'intérieur de moi.

Jusqu'à l'oubli, oui…

Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que nous deux, c'est juste ça.

Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur érige de nouvelles défenses.

– On va dans ma chambre.

Sa voix est rauque, sa main est brûlante.

Je le suis.

Demain…

Demain ma mémoire reviendra.

Pour aujourd'hui, il est déjà trop tard.

**oOo**

_Deux ans plus tôt – Vendredi 25 Aout 2000 :_

Lorsqu'un cri étouffé suivi d'une bordée de jurons lui parvint, Draco sut que Harry Potter venait de rentrer chez lui. Cet abruti congénital oubliait toujours l'énorme pot de peinture entreposé dans l'entrée, énorme pot qui lui rappelait systématiquement sa présence en entrant en contact avec un de ses pieds.

Draco remit nerveusement en place le livre qu'il essayait de lire depuis une bonne demi heure sans y arriver vraiment.

Cette journée lui avait littéralement scié les nerfs, mais le pire, c'était ce qui allait arriver dans les dix minutes qui suivraient.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait présenté son mémoire devant un jury, grâce à la petite réserve de Potter, il était parvenu à donner le meilleur de lui-même et lorsque le résultat était tombé, Draco avait été très fier de lui pour la première fois depuis des années.

Il avait voulu remercier Potter, parce que pendant près d'un mois, son ancien ennemi l'avait laissé camper dans sa bibliothèque, qu'il lui avait expliqué quelques petites choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et avait même poussé les explications jusqu'à la démonstration, ce qui avait failli détruire son salon. Ils en avaient ri.

En fait, en un mois, Draco s'était surpris à sourire de plus en plus souvent. Il avait souri la première fois que Potter s'était éclaté les orteils dans l'énorme pot de peinture de l'entrée ; il avait souri quand Potter lui avait raconté l'académie des Aurors ; il avait souri, et souri encore à chaque fois que Potter était entré dans la pièce chargé d'un plateau de nourriture à son intention.

Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait un peu aidé pour ses travaux, mais peindre deux ou trois murs n'était pas une façon de remercier convenablement une personne quand on s'appelait Malfoy.

Alors, lorsqu'il avait eu ses résultats, Draco avait appelé Blaise et Pansy.

Pansy suivait des études d'architecture d'intérieur, elle aimait rénover et décorer les maisons, c'était au moins une chose positive que leur condamnation avait provoquée : la passion de Pansy.

Blaise étudiait l'alchimie, ses compétences n'avaient servi à rien en cette occasion, Draco avait juste eu besoin de son immense corps d'athlète.

Grâce à Georges Weasley, Potter avait été tenu loin de chez lui durant toute la journée, ce qui avait laissé le temps à Draco et ses amis d'exécuter le plan.

Car Draco n'aurait jamais dit « merci » tout simplement. C'était bien trop difficile pour lui qui n'avait jamais eu à remercier quiconque.

Ils avaient juste rénové le salon. Draco avait demandé à Pansy un style « Gryffondor classe », ce à quoi elle avait répondu « tu te fous de moi ? ». Finalement, ils étaient parvenus à un compromis : des murs saumon très clair, un tapis rouge profond, des canapés assortis au tapis placés de part et d'autre de la cheminée et le reste du mobilier était composé de meubles en acajou massif. Draco avait fait peindre une immense toile moldue représentant James et Lily Potter, qu'ils avaient accrochée au dessus de la cheminée. Pour le reste, il avait laissé une Pansy au bord de l'évanouissement disposer les cadres remplis de photos de belettes. Il avait simplement déposé une copie de ses résultats sur le manteau de la cheminée, histoire que Potter comprenne.

Blaise n'avait pas dit grand chose, il n'avait jamais été très bavard de toute façon. Il avait attendu d'être sur le pas de la porte, prêt à partir, pour achever Draco avec une de ses vérités : « je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de faire la paix avec Potter, mais pense à faire pareil avec toi même ».

Oh, bien entendu, il y avait plusieurs façons d'interpréter les paroles de Blaise Zabini, comme toujours, mais Draco avait bien compris que durant toutes ces années, le regard qu'il avait porté sur Potter n'avait échappé à personne… sauf à lui même.

Après le départ de ses amis, soit une heure plus tôt, Draco avait plus ou moins tourné en rond avant d'échouer dans la bibliothèque.

Et là, Potter venait de rentrer, et Draco se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas rentré chez lui.

Il sut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sous l'impulsion d'un Survivant aux joues rougies et aux yeux brillants.

Il comprit que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'assister à cela.

Potter ne dit rien, malgré les tonnes de mots qui semblaient sur le point de jaillir de sa bouche, il se contenta de s'approcher de Draco.

Et Draco sut qu'il avait attendu longtemps ces bras qu'il sentait à présent autour de lui.

Les lèvres de Potter se posèrent sur les siennes, suite logique mais redoutée autant qu'espérée. Des baisers chastes, papillon, aux baisers plus appuyés, rythmés par les battements de son propre cœur, Draco se laissa guider. C'était doux. Des baisers plus profonds, avec la langue de Potter glissant contre la sienne comme la plus excitante des friandises, aux mains coulant le long de son dos avant de se poser sur ses reins, Draco perdit l'esprit. C'était bon, tellement bon.

Les choses avaient changé entre eux.

Les choses changeraient encore.

Draco le savait, un jour tout ceci appartiendrait au passé, Potter s'éloignerait et alors il le perdrait.

Ce baiser fut sans doute le plus beau moment de la vie de Draco Malfoy, mais il fut également le plus triste, car s'il sentait cet homme contre lui, chaud, si chaud contre son cœur, il ne put occulter de sa pensée l'idée qu'un jour viendrait où il aurait à nouveau froid.

_À suivre…_

**oOo**

_(-1-): pour la petite explication, ceci est un exemple des essais radios tels qu'ils sont réellement effectués en France, enfin normalement. On les enseigne ainsi dans la Police et le domaine de la sécurité, après à l'usage... ce n'est pas très important pour le déroulement de l'histoire mais je tenais à expliquer la procédure.  
_

* * *

Et un de plus.

La troisième partie sera plus longue, elle fait 28 pages sur le document word. Je pourrais la couper en deux mais je n'en ai pas envie :p

Donc ici nous avons un Draco qui affirme ses positions, je le trouve à la fois stupide et terriblement touchant, ce garçon. C'est bien la première fois que je m'attache autant à un personnage d'une de mes histoires.

Je vous donne rendez vous pour la suite (et fin) de cette histoire qui n'en finit pas, je serai sans doute beaucoup moins sûre de moi à ce moment là, vu ma tendance à douter de la façon dont je termine mes fics :p (mais ça ne finit pas mal, promis).

A très vite

Baddy _(red Inside)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour vous :)

Me revoici, certes plus tard que je ne l'avais prévu mais je suis là quand même.

J'avais prévu de poster mardi, ce qui s'est révélé délicat au vu de mes horaires de travail, et comme un virus ma mise HS à partir de mercredi, l'histoire a été vite réglée avec Baddy collée au fond de son lit à grelotter et à maudire la terre entière :p

Bref, toutes mes excuses, donc.

Sinon, pour ce chapitre final, je garde les mêmes **avertissements** que précédemment, à savoir : rhétorique douteuse, câlins entre messieurs et autres joyeusetés. J'ajoute que l'exemple de Draco vis à vis de la boisson n'est pas à suivre, pensez aux risques que vous courez et faites courir aux autres :)

L'histoire est toujours dédiée à la fée Artoung, je pense qu'après ce chapitre elle devrait se calmer et que sa schizophrénie devrait disparaître (elle se prend pour Gollum et appelle cette fiction son « précieux » o_Ô).

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, j'ai été vraiment touchée de les lire, normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

Moi qui ne supporte pas le bonheur…**

**(Part. 3)**

_

* * *

Lundi 29 Juillet 2002 :_

Ce bureau est moche, je suis entré depuis moins d'une minute et j'ai déjà la nausée.

Mais comme c'est une convocation, je me contenterai de vomir intérieurement.

Ce matin, j'ai reçu des mains d'un sous fifre du bureau des Aurors une invitation à papoter avec le grand manitou. Je me suis demandé l'espace de quelques secondes si c'était une plaisanterie, ça n'en est pas une, je suis là, planté comme un con à attendre qu'on me dise quoi faire.

Je me doute bien que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la mission de l'autre fois, mais s'ils veulent me foutre à la porte je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est le patron de Potter qui me convoque.

Honnêtement, je suis largué.

Ben Middleton est un connard arriviste, il a seulement trente deux ans et est déjà à la tête du département des Aurors. On chuchote dans les couloirs qu'il lèche si bien et si fort le cul de Diggory qu'il est en bonne place pour grimper jusqu'au sommet du Ministère dans les dix ans à venir. J'y crois à moitié, parce que Diggory de son côté lèche bien et fort le cul de Potter, alors bon…

Je crois que Middleton et son sourire de pub pour dentifrice vont plutôt se retrouver à faire de la figuration, il a ses chances dans le cinéma porno sinon, si j'en crois ce que racontent les nanas.

Ouais… belle gueule, apparemment il soutient ce qu'il avance, mais pas trop longtemps.

Ah… les bruits de couloirs.

Ça a au moins le mérite de me faire délirer cinq minutes quand je prends ma pause café, entre deux rapports et un briefing avec mon équipe.

– Asseyez vous, Monsieur Malfoy, dit l'arriviste en souriant.

Là, je me dis que ça pue, mais quelque chose de bien. Déjà parce qu'il m'a appelé « monsieur », et ensuite parce qu'il m'a souri.

En temps normal, ce type a toujours l'air d'avoir envie de gerber quand il me croise, et ne s'adresse a moi que par mon nom de famille, et encore, seulement quand il est obligé de me parler.

Comme je suis curieux, et que ça a l'air de le faire un minimum chier de devoir me parler poliment, je m'assois. Et j'attends qu'il veuille bien cracher le morceau.

C'est pas le tout, mais j'ai une descente à programmer pour demain soir, et des potes à voir, et de l'alcool à boire.

– Comme vous devez le savoir, il y a eu une enquête suite à la mort de Bradley Fraiklin, commence-t-il. Nous avons réuni les différents acteurs de ce drame et selon les témoignages enregistrés par nos services, il ressort que votre acte était justifié.

Merde alors… j'aurais juré ce type incapable de m'étonner.

– En conséquence, il n'y aura aucune poursuite, vous pouvez donc être tranquille.

– Merci, je réponds. Cependant, je doute que vous m'ayez fait venir jusqu'ici simplement pour m'annoncer cela.

– Il est vrai que ce n'était pas la seule raison à cette convocation, vous êtes très intuitif, Monsieur Malfoy.

Et visiblement il a quelque chose à me demander. Je rêve où il est en train de me cirer les godasses, là ?

Je hausse un sourcil (mon expression favorite destinée aux cons), il rougit un peu. Bien, on se comprend.

– Voyez-vous, nous avons pour projet de créer une unité d'élite qui interviendrait sur les cas les plus délicats, et pour ce faire nous avons besoin de certains éléments. Vos résultats sont exceptionnels, c'est un fait, aussi votre nom a-t-il été cité pour le lancement de ce projet.

– J'ai du mal à vous suivre.

– Les membres de cette unité d'élite devrons maitriser les sortilèges de défense élémentaires, ce que la plupart des Aurors est tout a fait capable de faire, mais certaines personnes auront pour rôle spécifique la défense, chose pour laquelle vous êtes incontestablement doué.

Sous les kilos de pommade, j'ai franchement du mal à comprendre ce qu'il veut, et une migraine tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique commence à me chatouiller gentiment la tempe droite.

– Vous me proposez de faire ce que je fais déjà, en fait, je dis pour accélérer les choses.

– Non, en réalité nous avions à l'idée un autre rôle pour vous. À l'heure actuelle, vous êtes le seul à être au contact des équipes d'Aurors, personne n'a rien trouvé à redire parce que vous avez été remarquable. Non, ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'un formateur.

– Un formateur ?

– Oui. Vos méthodes sont très imaginatives, et l'idée serait de les appliquer de façon plus étendue.

– Vous voulez que je forme des Aurors d'élite ?

– C'est l'idée, en effet.

Merde, il a même réussi à me rendre perplexe.

Ce type n'est peut être pas perdu pour la cause après tout, quand il arrête de lécher des culs, il est surprenant.

Cette proposition est intéressante, je dois l'avouer, cela dit quelque chose me dérange.

– Ce serait un poste à plein temps ? je demande.

– Bien entendu, il y a énormément à faire.

Voilà, j'ai mis le doigt dessus.

Finalement, ce mec est un pantin ridicule. L'idée est tellement brillante qu'elle ne peut pas sortir de cette tête de premier de la classe avec brushing assorti, raie sur le côté comprise.

– J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pourriez vous me faire parvenir les terme du contrat par courrier ?

Cette fois, c'est lui qui est étonné. Stupéfait, même, que je ne saute pas sur sa promotion trop belle pour être vraie.

Mais il hoche la tête.

– Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy, ma secrétaire vous enverra un hibou dans l'après midi.

– Parfait, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent.

Je n'attends même pas sa formule de politesse, je me lève et je sors.

Car j'ai bien quelqu'un à voir. Une personne qui ignore avoir rendez-vous avec moi, quelqu'un qui m'a pris pour un con.

Son bureau n'est qu'à un couloir de là, même pas besoin de sortir du département des Aurors, parce que Potter est Auror. Très bien.

Ça fait près de deux semaines que je m'arrange pour ne pas le croiser, mais je vais tout foutre en l'air parce que Potter et ses suggestions dans l'oreille paternaliste du Ministre, ça commence à bien faire.

Car oui, cette idée d'unité d'élite est excellente, et qu'on en avait parlé quand on était encore jeunes et idéalistes, quand on se disait que les associations aléatoires entre Oubliators et Aurors ne donnaient pas toujours une super mayonnaise. Et là, ça ne peut venir que de lui.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de taper à la porte, si je frappe quelque chose, ce sera sa figure, rien d'autre.

Il est assis à son bureau, le sourire au lèvres, les yeux fixé sur un obscur sous fifre, le tapoteur d'épaule, je le reconnais tout de suite.

Le sourire de Potter se fige dès qu'il me voit, son pote fronce les sourcils et pousse un soupir agacé.

– On parle, maintenant, je dis sèchement.

Une sorte de lueur résignée apparaît dans les yeux de Potter, il sait qu'il ne va pas y échapper de tout façon.

– Chris, tu peux nous laisser ? demande-t-il au tapoteur.

L'autre soupire à nouveau, je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui proposer de prendre la place du climatiseur défectueux de mon appartement, il crache plus d'air que cette chose antédiluvienne.

– Je t'attend dans mon bureau, dit-il finalement avant de sortir d'un pas raide sans oublier de me lancer un regard qui se veut menaçant.

Ouh, j'ai peur. Ou pas, en fait.

– Tu as fini de m'éviter, on dirait.

Potter attaque, Potter fait chier.

C'est pas franchement le moment de me rappeler ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

C'était une erreur.

– Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça.

– Ah ?

Il se cale plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, j'essaie d'empêcher mon regard de descendre vers ses lèvres.

– Je viens de voir ton patron, j'annonce.

Il se tend imperceptiblement, il comprend pourquoi je suis là.

– J'avais entendu parler de cette idée de formation, il te l'a finalement proposée, félicitations Draco.

– Tes félicitations, tu peux te les fourrer, Potter, si tu crois que je suis assez con pour ne pas comprendre d'où vient l'illumination de Middleton.

– Bon sang… soupire-t-il. Tu es vraiment du genre borné. On te propose un poste en or et la première chose que tu te demandes c'est ça. Je n'y suis pour rien.

– Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Sois honnête pour une fois, tu n'as pas apprécié mes méthodes sur le terrain et tu veux faire de moi un putain de planqué.

Son regard se durcit, moi aussi. Il fait chier.

– Bien sûr que tes méthodes me déplaisent, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur que ce soir là. Je pense que tu as assez risqué ta vie et qu'il est temps pour toi de donner leur chance à ceux qui veulent le faire. Ceci dit, je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire.

– Va te faire foutre, je lance.

Je suis à bout d'arguments, je sais qu'il est à l'origine de tout, il sait que je le sais mais il va continuer à jouer au con et je ne suis pas armé pour lui faire face dans cette guerre des nerfs.

Et s'il continue à me fixer comme ça, je sens que ça va mal finir.

Mal comme Potter à genoux affairé à me soulager de cette extrême tension que je sens monter.

Mal, comme la dernière fois.

Mal, parce que c'était trop bon pour être plus qu'un coup d'adieu.

– Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais aussi méfiant, Draco. C'est bien simple, on dirait que tu te méfies de tout ce qui est positif pour toi, au point de tout faire pour que ça devienne négatif.

– Tu donnes dans la psychologie maintenant ?

– Non, j'ai juste passé deux ans à tenter de te cerner… à essayer de te rendre heureux. Et ça me tue de m'être planté à ce point.

Merde, le sentimentalisme maintenant.

Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire à quel point je me sentais bien avec lui, à quel point le simple fait de me réveiller dans ses bras était quelque chose de fabuleux. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

Il n'a jamais été à moi, m'ouvrir à lui de cette façon n'aurait mené qu'à un massacre plus sanglant, plus cruel. Parce qu'il aurait fini par me quitter, peu importe le nombre de « je t'aime ».

– Et à présent tu as compris que je n'en valais pas la peine. Si tu m'avais demandé dès le départ je te l'aurais dit, désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps Potter.

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de perdre mon temps, car vois-tu, je t'aimais.

Il se lève lentement, sans me quitter des yeux. Je recule, mon dos rencontre la porte.

– Je t'aimais tellement, Draco… murmure-t-il. Tellement que parfois, j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque.

Il n'est plus qu'à un souffle de moi, j'ai chaud, je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Je me force à réagir, parce qu'il le faut, parce que ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais tout déballer.

Parce que ça ne nous mènerait nulle part que je lui dise que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, qu'il est la seule chose qui me sois essentielle dans ce monde… et tout un tas de trucs plus mièvres qu'utiles, même si vrais.

– Et ce n'est plus le cas, je te remercie d'avoir employé le passé afin de recentrer le débat, dis-je d'un ton aussi froid que possible. Maintenant que tout est clair, je te prierai de ne plus interférer dans ma vie, tu as amplement de quoi t'occuper avec ton nouveau petit ami.

C'était sensé l'agacer, ça le trouble.

Apparemment j'ai tapé juste quelque part.

– Chris n'est pas mon petit ami, se défend-t-il.

C'était donc ça.

Le tapoteur d'épaule tapote d'autres choses, alors. Ça explique le regard de pseudo tueur qu'il m'a lancé. Le monsieur est en pleine entreprise de séduction et ça lui casse son coup de voir l'ex débarquer pour prendre le thé.

– Ça ne tardera pas, et tu as tout à fait raison de passer à autre chose. Essaie juste de ne pas sélectionner quelqu'un qui bosse dans ton équipe.

Potter fronce les sourcils, recule d'un pas. Je respire un peu mieux.

– Tu t'en fous, dit-il.

– Tu pourrais t'envoyer l'équipe des Canons de Chudley que ça ne me perturberait pas, je trouverais juste à redire sur le choix de l'équipe. C'est ta vie, ton cul, tu en fais ce que tu veux.

Il recule encore, il a même un peu pâli.

– Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, toi ?

– Oh, Potty… tu crois sincèrement que je suis capable de rester sans baiser plus de deux jours ?

Si je pouvais, je me décernerais un Oscar, je crois.

– C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, répond-t-il sourdement.

Il retourne s'asseoir à son bureau, sa démarche est un peu raide. Mais quand il me regarde à nouveau, son expression est plus déterminée que jamais.

C'est à ce moment là que je commence à avoir mal.

Pas ce genre de douleur douce-amère qui se place dans la poitrine quand on réalise que l'autre a définitivement tiré un trait.

Non… là c'est ce mal intense, obsédant, cette envie de se jeter par la première fenêtre venue tellement on a envie de mettre fin à ce calvaire. Cette souffrance de voir que cette personne qui nous est si essentielle sortir de notre vie.

Je crois que je dis encore quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi, mon cerveau s'est déconnecté.

Je sors de son bureau, je croise le tapoteur et je n'ai même pas envie de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule.

Je vais plutôt m'enfermer dans les chiottes, parce qu'au Ministère c'est le seul endroit qui soit bien insonorisé.

Je verrouille la cabine, et je m'effondre au sol, comme une merde qui aurait loupé le trou, c'est gore comme image mais c'est bien ce que je suis.

Voilà, c'est terminé, j'ai fini par le convaincre qu'il serait plus heureux sans moi.

Oh, je serai malheureux, surement, mais tant que lui vit, sourit et continue d'avancer, c'est l'essentiel.

Le bonheur lui va tellement mieux qu'à moi…

**oOo**

_Un an plus tôt – Dimanche 29 Juillet 2001 :_

Parmi les dizaines d'évènements importants auxquels on peut assister dans une vie, les mariages étaient sans contestation possible ceux qui partageaient le plus l'opinion. La plupart des gens étaient heureux d'être invités, voire honorés s'il s'agissait d'un couple en vue. Les autres voyaient en ces occasions l'obligation mortelle de paraître, au risque de froisser l'heureux couple.

Draco Malfoy ne craignait pas de froisser les mariés, il ne pouvait pas les encadrer, et c'était un fait établi. Par contre, s'il était présent pour leur union, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à Harry Potter, son compagnon.

Oui, « compagnon ». On pouvait dire cela ainsi. Ils vivaient quasiment ensemble, passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre l'un avec l'autre et procédaient très régulièrement à des échanges passionnés de fluides corporels. Or, « amants » avait une connotation trop clandestine, et ils n'étaient plus des clandestins depuis quelques semaines.

Hélas, se disait souvent Draco.

Il se reprochait souvent de ne pas s'être senti suivi, ce soir là. Mais ce qui était fait…

La photo de Harry et lui enlacés avait provoqué un scandale. Le Sauveur était homo et se tapait allègrement un ancien Mangemort, il y avait de quoi faire hausser quelques sourcils.

Heureusement, cette affaire n'avait pas remis en cause le contrat que Draco avait signé quelques heures à peine avant que la photographie ne fut prise, il ne s'était donc pas retrouvé au chômage avant même de commencer à travailler.

Par contre – et c'était sans doute ce qui l'agaçait le plus – il ne pouvait plus faire un pas hors de chez lui sans qu'un journaliste ne lui saute dessus pour tenter de lui extorquer des informations sur son couple.

Mais Draco n'avait rien à dire.

En dehors de cette image, personne n'avait pu les surprendre main dans la main, ou en train de s'embrasser.

Ils n'étaient probablement pas « ce genre » de couple.

Oh, bien entendu, Harry essayait d'obtenir plus de démonstrations, mais Draco n'aimait pas ce genre de gestes qui disaient au monde « cette personne m'appartient ». Harry ne lui appartenait pas, Harry était libre, Harry ne tarderait pas à reprendre ses esprits et à se retirer de sa vie.

Lui ne faisait qu'attendre, et prendre un peu de ce bonheur qui lui était donné.

En attendant, Draco se retrouvait obligé de se morfondre au mariage de Ronald Weasley. Il s'ennuyait comme il s'était rarement ennuyé dans sa vie mais il devait admettre que la mariée était devenue une très belle jeune femme, on ne faisait même plus attention à ses dents tant ce qui se trouvait autour était charmant.

Par contre il se serait passé de cette profusion de cheveux d'un roux vomitif. Il y en avait partout, et sans sa copine Vodka, Draco aurait déjà fui à toutes jambes.

Les plus pénibles étaient les enfants, il avait beau augmenter régulièrement la quantité d'alcool dans son sang, il ne parvenait pas à se montrer plus tolérant envers cette population braillarde qui – semblait-il – gravitait autour de lui plus qu'ailleurs. Pourtant il avait essayé de les faire fuir, mais à moins de sortir sa baguette, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre, et ça ferait désordre.

Alors il subissait en silence, Vodka lui tenait compagnie pendant que Harry dansait avec chacune des femmes présentes. Oh, il lui avait bien sûr demandé de l'accompagner sur la piste mais Draco avait répondu par la négative, ajoutant que s'il faisait cela, ça équivaudrait à se balader devant tout le monde avec une plume dans le cul. Non, Draco n'avait pas renoncé à ses répliques douteuses. Et puis ils étaient deux hommes, et Draco n'aimait pas les démonstrations publiques.

– Tu comptes monopoliser la bouteille toute la soirée ?

– Oui, Vodka est ma cavalière ce soir, et je ne partage pas.

Georges Weasley venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui en soupirant, apparemment il s'amusait bien, lui aussi.

– Je m'en fous, Téquila fera l'affaire, dit-il en levant sa propre bouteille.

– Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier dans ce cas ?

– Parce que tu es la seule personne qui ait l'air d'en avoir besoin, Malfoy. Et parce que tu m'amuses.

Draco grogna pour la forme, il s'était habitué à cet énergumène au fil du temps. C'était un mec sympa, taciturne, lunatique mais touchant dans un sens. Il passait très souvent chez Harry pour se reposer des attentions trop pressantes de son immense famille et finissait immanquablement par s'écrouler dans le canapé du salon. C'était comme s'ils avaient un chat, en fait, il ne partait jamais bien loin ni bien longtemps.

– Tu as dit à Harry que tu détestais les mariages ? demanda l'animal de compagnie au bout d'un moment.

– Non, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'évoquer ma haine de la race humaine en général, et puis c'est son meilleur pote.

– Putain… dire que t'avais une excuse pour rester planqué et que tu t'es assis dessus. Tu me déçois.

– Je ne suis peut être pas un enfoiré, dans ce cas.

– Moi si, mais Ron est mon petit frère, si je disparais de ses noces, tout va capoter.

– Vrai. C'est quand même curieux cette propension à te croire au bord du suicide toutes les deux minutes, ça touche toute la famille ?

– Ouais.

– Dur.

– Tu l'as dit.

– C'est vrai que ce serait moche de faire cesser les festivités pour partir à la recherche de ton cadavre virtuel, Weasley. Finalement tu as bien fait de venir me faire chier, je me sens moins coincé que toi dans ce merdier, dit Draco avec un petit sourire amusé.

– Question de karma, Malfoy. Si j'étais toi, j'effacerais rapidement ce petit sourire satisfait de mon visage, ton cher et tendre s'amène et m'est avis qu'il n'a pas oublié ta réflexion philosophique sur les plumes et les anus.

Draco se raidit immédiatement. Sa vision périphérique capta un Potter en approche, un Potter qui avait l'air un peu contrarié.

– Et merde, grogna-t-il.

– Chacun pour soi, Téquila et moi devons te laisser, fit Georges dont le ton habituellement neutre laissait paraître son amusement.

De son côté, Draco opta pour la retraite stratégique, il se leva rapidement et s'éloigna avec Vodka. Bien entendu, Harry le suivrait mais dans un coin un peu à l'écart, il n'aurait aucun mal à le convaincre du bien fondé de ses arguments.

Il contourna la maison sans parvenir à ne pas grimacer – décidément il ne se ferait jamais à ce côté moche du prolétariat de la famille belettes – et trouva un banc à peine pourri sur lequel il put s'asseoir. Il retrouva aisément son pote des moments pénibles, Malboro, et eut même le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant que Harry ne le rejoigne.

Il prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Il avait beau le connaître sur le bout des doigts, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'un tel homme puisse ne serait-ce que le regarder. Il se sentait comme un gamin maladroit dès qu'il se trouvait près de lui, tant d'assurance, tant de bonté, tant de… tout. Harry Potter était loin d'être parfait, mais Draco ne parvenait plus à trouver ses défauts.

Et là, il s'approchait d'un pas souple, son regard vert déjà rivé au sien, chercheur d'âme _(-1-)_, Draco haleta doucement.

– Tu as paumé ta cavalière ? demanda-t-il, cynique.

Il n'avait que cette arme, il s'en servait trop mais ce piètre bouclier lui donnait l'illusion de contrôler un minimum les choses.

– Laquelle ?

– Aux dernières nouvelles, tu te frottais contre ton ex, la rouquine demoiselle d'honneur.

– Je ne me frottais pas contre Ginny, en tout cas moins que toi contre ta bouteille.

Coup bas, Harry avait appris vite et bien à son contact, Draco eut un sourire, le plus sincère de la journée.

– Vodka a tout de même plus de charme que la rouquemoute.

– Ginny a meilleur goût que cette chose.

– C'est pour ça que tu l'as plaquée, d'ailleurs.

– Draco… soupira Harry. Je veux bien jouer au plus con avec toi mais évite les sujets qui fâchent, s'il te plait.

Draco inhala un peu de fumée.

Il avait fait exprès de parler des fiançailles rompues, il savait que c'était un sujet sensible, et Harry était très chatouilleux. Cette relation avec Ginny ne les aurait menés nulle part, avait-il dit un soir quand Draco l'avait interrogé, elle l'aimait trop et lui pas assez, pas comme il aurait dû en tout cas. Pas comme il l'aimait, lui.

Draco s'était senti bêtement heureux d'apprendre ça. Il se sentait toujours comme un type qui aurait gagné à la loterie quand Potter lui disait ce genre de chose.

Ginny Weasley, rouquine de son Etat, avait mal supporté la rupture. Elle avait réussi à se convaincre que Harry traversait une mauvaise passe en se plongeant dans des manuels de psychologie. Les choses avaient dérapé lorsqu'elle s'était introduite chez lui au milieu de la nuit et qu'elle l'avait trouvé endormi dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. Bien entendu, après la crise d'hystérie règlementaire, il n'avait plus été question de syndrome post traumatique mais d'une erreur.

À ce jour, Draco ne savait pas encore si elle avait compris que son ex était définitivement perdu pour les femmes. Il l'espérait pour elle.

Mais la tourner en ridicule était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter de penser qu'un jour prochain, ce serait son tour de souffrir.

– Tu as l'air fatigué, dit doucement Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

– Je le suis, souffla Draco en écrasant sa cigarette sous son talon. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir passé plusieurs heures au milieu d'une forêt de gnomes braillards ?

– Les enfants ont été calmes, je trouve.

– De ton point de vue, surement.

– Je t'ai vu jouer avec eux, Draco, alors évite de me la faire.

– Je les menaçais de mort, je ne te la fais plus depuis un bail, tu le sais bien.

Harry eut un petit rire.

– Danse avec moi, Draco.

– Je ne répondrai même pas, tu as très bien compris la première fois, Potter.

– Danse avec moi ici, il n'y a personne.

Draco lança un regard perplexe à son petit ami, ce dernier lui tendait la main et grâce à la lueur de la pleine lune il put le voir sourire.

– T'es pas net, toi. On n'entend même pas la musique.

– Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de musique pour danser avec toi.

Sa voix s'était faite lascive, et Draco ne lutta plus. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce ton plein de promesses et rempli des échos de leurs soupirs.

Harry l'enlaça doucement, ils se mirent à se mouvoir en silence. Un silence rempli du parfum de sa peau qui montait à la tête de Draco, de son souffle perdu dans des cheveux blonds un peu trop longs, de ses mains qui se faisaient exploratrices dans un dos à peine recouvert d'une chemise blanche.

C'était encore l'un des aspects de leur relation, car si Harry Potter ne faisait aucun mystère de ses sentiments, physiquement il était l'homme aux mille et un visages. Il pouvait se montrer passionné, à tourner la tête de Draco, il pouvait être tendre, à faire battre son cœur, il pouvait se faire envoûtant, à griser son esprit… ce soir, il était un mélange des trois, avec la passion dans son regard, la tendresse dans ses gestes et le côté envoûtant de ses intentions.

Draco s'était fait avoir exactement dans cet ordre, un an plus tôt… et ça lui avait plu, infiniment.

Il soupira de bien être, peut être que son ennui mortel touchait à sa fin.

– Tu as l'air épuisé depuis quelques temps, murmura Harry.

– Je vais bien, j'ai juste beaucoup de travail.

– Je sais, et cette pression ne te fait aucun bien.

Draco soupira à nouveau, mais d'agacement cette fois. Il savait pertinemment qu'il se mettait lui même sur le grill à vouloir la perfection dans son travail, il passait d'ailleurs des heures à s'entraîner avec son équipe. Harry et lui avaient eu déjà plusieurs discussions houleuses à ce sujet, mais en général ça se terminait par un plaquage en règle sur n'importe quelle surface, qu'elle fut verticale ou horizontale, cette fois il était plus ou moins coincé avec cette foule d'invités à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux.

– Cette pression, comme tu dis, me pousse à devenir meilleur. C'est important pour moi.

– Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en tes capacités, on dirait.

– Je ne suis pas Super Potter, le héros sans peur et sans reproche, alors comme le commun des mortels je fais ce que je peux pour tenir le coup.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer. Encore un contentieux entre eux, qui lui pesait, qui pesait lourd dans la balance en faveur du sentiment d'infériorité de Draco.

– Arrête avec ça, s'il te plait.

– Alors cesse de parler de mon travail.

– D'accord, on fait une trêve pour ce soir.

Ils continuèrent à danser en silence, quelques instants.

– Essaie juste de ne pas tomber malade.

Draco ferma les yeux, douloureusement conscient de l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Ça l'arrangeait de faire semblant de croire que Harry se foutait de ce qu'il faisait de son temps du moment qu'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement pour baiser comme des fous furieux, mais de temps en temps, il disait ce genre de phrase qui montrait plus que n'importe quelle autre combien il se souciait de lui. Dans ces moments là, Draco avait un mal fou à se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant encore et encore qu'il l'aimait.

Oh oui, il l'aimait à en mourir.

Au lieu de ça, il prenait le chemin de l'ironie, si rassurant.

– Je suis peut être malade, tu n'en sais rien. Tu devrais prendre ma température, juste pour vérifier, glissa-t-il lascivement.

La main dans son dos se fit plus chaude encore, glissa sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau nue.

– C'est une idée… hum… séduisante.

Et Draco n'eut plus à répondre, la bouche de Harry venait de se poser sur la sienne pour un baiser profond, humide et si brûlant que la combustion spontanée lui sembla être une réalité.

Parfois, il s'étonnait de cette envie qu'il ressentait en permanence pour Harry. Il avait beau connaître son corps par cœur, il ne cessait pourtant pas de vouloir l'explorer encore et encore. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là avant. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se résignait à l'idée que cet homme serait sans doute la dernière personne qu'il toucherait de cette façon.

Rien n'avait été plus facile pour lui que de laisser Harry le toucher, même si au début il s'était posé l'élémentaire question de la domination. Finalement, il avait réalisé que peut importait qui faisait quoi, le plaisir était là, et il était intense.

Cela faisait-il de lui un homosexuel ? Il s'en fichait, à vrai dire.

Tant que ces mains parcouraient son corps, que cette bouche volait son oxygène et que ce sexe dur s'enfouissait en lui, il refusait de se poser des questions sur l'étiquette à coller sur sa sexualité.

Il vivait l'instant présent, et c'était bon.

Il aimait sentir ce cœur accélérer sa course contre sa poitrine, ce souffle devenir erratique, entendre ces mots qui dévoilaient un besoin immédiat, brut.

– J'ai envie de toi, Draco.

Draco allait répondre que lui aussi, peut être lui dire de le prendre là tout de suite, de lui faire oublier que ce soir on fêtait un couple qui allait durer toute une vie quand lui comptait les jours qui le séparaient du vide.

Mais un léger toussotement les interrompit, Draco se raidit en entendant cette voix qui éveillait dans ses entrailles le spectre hideux de la jalousie.

– Excusez moi de vous déranger, minauda Ginny Weasley, mais c'est l'heure du dessert.

– Oh… c'est rien Ginny, nous venons tout de suite.

– D'accord, je vais le dire à Ron.

Elle s'éloigna dans un bruit doux de tissus et de talons à peine claqués. Elle était arrivée en traître, Draco comprit qu'elle avait espéré trouver Harry seul.

Qu'elle était sans doute dégoûtée, triste et misérable.

Serait-il ainsi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer, déjà Harry se détachait de lui.

– Nous devons y aller, dit-il avec cette voix encore si rauque qui montrait qu'il avait plus envie de rester dans ce coin d'ombre que d'aller déguster un gâteau.

– On dirait, répondit Draco d'une voix aussi trainante que possible. Décidément c'est une manie estampillée Weasley d'arriver quand on s'apprête à baiser.

Il vit distinctement le corps de Harry se tendre. Harry était si prévisible.

– J'aimerais que tu cesses d'employer ce mot, Draco.

– Désolé, j'appelle un chat un chat, je n'y peux rien si tu t'offusques de pas grand chose.

– Tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein ?

– Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ?

– Juste que quand toi, tu baises, moi je fais l'amour…

Sur ces mots, Harry s'éloigna, le laissant seul dans l'ombre.

Soudain, et malgré la tiédeur de la nuit, Draco eut froid.

Il resta là, seul, et prit le temps d'allumer une autre cigarette. Il irait manger un morceau de gâteau plus tard, peut être.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la braise rougeoyante disparut sous le talon de sa chaussure qu'il réalisa combien sa poitrine était douloureuse.

– Moi, c'est à chaque instant que je te fais l'amour, Harry, souffla-t-il.

La nuit ne lui répondit pas.

**oOo**

_Vendredi 16 Aout 2002 : _

Il était une fois le reste de ma vie…

Ça, c'est un début accrocheur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Parce que oui, le reste de ma vie, et je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais en faire.

Pour l'instant, je continue en apparence à faire mon chemin, je vais au travail, je sors boire un verre avec mes amis de temps en temps, je respire, parle et mange comme avant sauf que plus rien n'a réellement d'importance.

C'est assez stupide, en réalité, parce qu'avant, je passais mes journées à me préparer à ce vide, mais finalement je constate que chaque minute que j'ai perdue à y penser aurait pu être consacrée à tellement mieux.

Le bonheur est un concept fumeux destiné à la vente, selon moi. On vous fait miroiter des tas de choses qui n'existent que dans les bouquins pour que vous passiez du temps à travailler, à gagner un argent que vous dépenserez aussitôt en vêtements, parfums et autres artifices qui paraitront attirant, ensuite vous sortirez dépenser ce qui vous reste dans des bars, des restaurants et d'autres endroits afin de rencontrer et de séduire. Tout ça pour au final former un couple dont la seule perfection demeurera sur papier glacé. Ce qui se trouve derrière les sourires, vous le saurez, et vous réaliserez combien vous vous êtes faits avoir.

J'ai de la chance, j'ai toujours su cela.

Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre espoir de perfection, ni la moindre envie de cette image idyllique. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, j'étais heureux avec Harry, si tant est que le bonheur existe, je m'en suis approché jusqu'à le toucher.

Et comme prévu, ça a foiré, fin de l'histoire.

Je suis un être cynique, sans aucun doute froid et cruel, mais ne dit-on pas de la vérité qu'elle est froide et cruelle ?

Je suis donc le seul homme réaliste sur cette planète.

Et je me sens seul, c'est vrai aussi.

Je crois que je devrais me biturer la gueule, ça m'empêchera de penser ce genre de conneries.

La prochaine fois que je dois rejoindre Blaise quelque part, je m'assurerai d'éviter d'y aller à pieds, ça favorise un peu trop la réflexion.

Ou alors, je choisirai de marcher avec une personne qui a un minimum de conversation.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi, fin de semaine classique pour métier classique. J'ai décidé d'accepter le poste proposé par Middleton, mais à mes conditions. Résultat : mon équipe a aussi eu droit à sa promotion, et le Ministère a gagné quatre formateurs ultra qualifiés.

Pour le moment, on n'en est pas encore à la formation proprement dite, pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de programme mais il y a des sélections à faire. C'est quand même fou le nombre de mecs qui veulent péter plus haut que leur cul, au Ministère. Ils pensent tous être les meilleurs des meilleurs, et moi je me demande juste comment ils ont fait pour éviter l'euthanasie, il m'en feraient presque regretter ce bon vieux Voldemort et ses idéaux tranchés.

Du coup, il faut faire du tri, c'est long et fastidieux mais nécessaire. Et vu qu'on ne peut pas transformer le plomb en or, il faut expliquer à ces braves gens en des termes vaguement corrects (je ne vais pas me fatiguer non plus) d'aller jouer ailleurs, chose qui n'est pas toujours bien reçue. Mais comme je gère le centre de formation, je les envoie gueuler ailleurs.

Le bonus de l'histoire, c'est que j'ai dit adieu aux couloirs du Ministère. On nous a envoyés dans un bâtiment aux installations flambant neuves en plein cœur de Londres. En apparences, c'est un immeuble de bureaux sur quatre étages avec entrée sécurisée et tout le reste mais les seules personnes à pouvoir entrer sont ceux autorisés par moi, et seulement sur présentation de leur signature magique.

Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, nous sommes vendredi, et j'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise. Il a choisi un pub à quelques rues de mon nouveau lieu de travail, ce qui est très délicat de sa part, et pour l'occasion j'ai invité Lucy à se joindre à nous. Elle a vaguement hoché la tête et m'a suivi quand je suis parti du centre, donc j'en conclu qu'elle vient.

Depuis que nous travaillons à autre chose que notre propre organisation, nous avons plus ou moins sympathisé, elle est assez intéressante en plus d'être douée dans le domaine professionnel. Et puis c'est pas une nana emmerdante, elle parle très peu d'elle-même et sait exactement quand se taire. Je pense que je vais la présenter à Georges, ça tombe bien, il devrait accompagner Blaise… enfin, normalement, parce qu'en ce moment Georges me fait un peu penser à ces enfants de couples divorcés : il passe une semaine sur deux chez moi, l'autre chez Potter. J'ai fini par le laisser faire et à m'habituer à sa présence, je crois même qu'il manquerait s'il arrêtait de squatter mon canapé, ceci dit je crois qu'il a besoin d'une personne à aimer.

– Nous sommes arrivés, j'annonce en poussant la porte d'un pub du doux nom de « La Baguette et le Demi », charmant, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la soirée à la bière.

Lucy me suit sans rien dire, c'est fou ce qu'elle est reposante cette fille, Pansy m'aurait déjà abruti de paroles inutiles, j'espère que Blaise n'aura pas eu l'idée de l'inviter à se joindre à nous. Depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble, je vis un cauchemar, je n'aurais jamais dû les enfermer dans un placard juste pour voir ce qu'ils feraient.

Mais finalement, je dois être un brin mauvaise langue sur les bords, vu que nous trouvons Blaise attablé avec Georges, et seulement Georges.

Je les salue d'un signe de tête avant de m'asseoir, invitant Lucy à faire de même. Je ne m'embarrasse pas des présentations, Blaise s'en sort toujours mieux que moi dans ce domaine.

– Lucy, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, voici Georges, qui est en quelque sorte l'animal de compagnie de Draco, dit-il.

Au temps pour moi, il est à chier.

– Enchantée, dit Lucy aimablement à Georges qui pour la peine se fend d'un presque sourire.

L'ambiance est délirante, vite, de l'alcool.

C'est avec joie que je renoue avec ma copine des soirs merdiques : Vodka. Ah… si seulement je pouvais l'épouser…

Mais non, alors je me contente de flirter avec elle, et comme j'aime partager mon affection, j'oscille gentiment entre Vodka et Malboro.

Blaise ne me dit jamais que mes habitudes auront ma peau, ça c'est le boulot de Pansy, et c'était celui de Potter avant sa défection. Maintenant, Potter doit se faire tapoter quelque part, et j'ai envie de gerber rien qu'en y pensant.

La conversation s'anime au fur et à mesure que le degré d'alcool augmente dans le sang des convives, j'entends vaguement Lucy discuter de certains équipements de transmission avec Georges, il a l'air intéressé par ses idées, je me dis que je pourrais les enfermer dans un placard, eux aussi, histoire de voir s'ils finiront par se marier et faire des bébés belettes aux cheveux oranges et aux yeux bridés.

– Dis donc, Cupidon, tu as une sacrée descente ce soir, me dit Blaise alors que Vodka accuse un demi litre en moins.

– J'ai toujours eu une bonne descente, et arrête avec ce surnom débile.

Ouais, Blaise aime bien m'appeler Cupidon depuis que je lui ai fait découvrir que Pansy pouvait être agréable quand elle la fermait, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il est trop con pour admettre qu'ils se bouffaient des yeux depuis longtemps avant l'épisode du placard, en plus ce soir là j'étais complètement pété, un soir parmi tant d'autres où Vodka m'avait tenu serré dans ses bras après une dispute avec Potter.

– Okay, mais seulement si tu m'expliques pourquoi Harry Potter vient d'entrer dans ce bar au bras de Christopher Saint Clair.

Oups… mauvaise idée de tourner la tête aussi vite, surtout quand Blaise a raison et que je manque perdre un œil dans le processus.

Car effectivement, Potter est là, et oui, sa main enlace celle du tapoteur.

J'avais raison, depuis le début.

Je détourne le regard quand celui de Potter balaie la salle, et je me dis que l'idée de Blaise n'était pas franchement bonne finalement.

Mais je n'aurais pas pensé que ce sale con de Saint Clair aurait la même.

– Je suppose que leur présence est due au hasard, mon cher Blaise, quant à cette histoire de bras, je te suggère d'aller leur demander, je réponds finalement.

– Pas la peine, intervient Georges, ils sortent ensemble depuis une dizaine de jours, ça explique la position de leurs bras.

– Merci, Weasley, je dis plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu en me levant.

Je vais m'asseoir au bar, accompagné de Vodka, Blaise me rejoint.

– Ça ne me regarde probablement pas, Draco, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves alors que tu as créé cette situation.

– Tu as raison, ça ne te regarde pas.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Saint Clair est le genre de gars à filer des complexes à n'importe qui : grand, mince, ce qu'il faut exactement là où il faut, des cheveux châtains qui ont l'air doux comme une caresse encadrant un visage viril et souriant, une paire d'yeux noisette pétillants de bonne humeur et d'intelligence… bref, un cauchemar de beau parti, parce que de bonne famille comme l'indique son nom en deux mots. Sa famille pète dans la soie et bien que ça me fasse chier de l'avouer, il est loin de péter plus haut que son cul.

Je le sais parce qu'il a passé les épreuves de sélection pour les unités d'élite aujourd'hui, et qu'il est bon. Il ne fait pas partie de ceux auxquels j'aurai à enseigner personnellement mais il va s'en tirer comme un chef dans le rôle d'avant poste dans les missions dangereuses. Ça m'aurait procuré un frisson orgasmique de l'envoyer chier mais je n'ai même pas pu. La vie est nulle, et encore plus nulle vu que je réalise qu'il est surement là pour fêter son succès avec son nouveau petit ami.

Tiens, Weasley dernier du nom est là aussi, avec d'autres Aurors. Génial.

J'allume une Malboro pour fêter ça aussi, du coup.

Et accessoirement, je vide mon verre cul sec histoire d'effacer de mon champ de vision le sourire benêt qu'affiche Saint Clair. Il a la tête du gars qui vient de gagner au loto et le sourire de celui qui espère bien y avoir droit ce soir. C'est gerbant.

– Tu te rends compte que tu as tout du type désespéré ? demande Blaise d'un ton neutre.

– Tu te rends compte que tu me fais chier avec tes questions ?

– Écoute… tu es mon ami, et j'essaie juste de te comprendre. Je t'ai vu heureux pendant deux ans avec Potter, je t'ai regardé foutre tout ça par terre en me disant que peut-être ça ne te convenait pas, et maintenant que tu te mets minable juste sous mon nez, je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire. Tu es malheureux, alors pourquoi laisses-tu Potter caresser la main de cet individu ?

– Pour une raison simple, Blaise : je serais incapable de m'afficher avec autant de simplicité, incapable de sortir un seul mot gentil, incapable de le rendre heureux. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas fait pour lui.

Blaise reste silencieux, il me regarde avec une sorte de pitié encore plus vomitive que tout le reste.

– Regarde les, je continue en les désignant du menton. Ils sont parfaits ensemble. Moi je ne crois pas au bonheur ultime et je suis trop fatigué pour partir à la recherche d'une chimère. Potter appartient à la race des idéalistes, de ceux qui espèrent et travaillent pour rendre le monde meilleur, il mérite quelqu'un qui y croira autant que lui.

– Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Plus que ma propre vie.

Blaise soupire, il me taxe une cigarette et l'allume en regardant le couple de la soirée. De mon côté je décide d'en finir avec Vodka, que j'attaque au goulot.

Je commence à flotter dans une sorte de brouillard apaisant, je réussis même à sourire quand Blaise commande une seconde bouteille en râlant parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se servir un deuxième verre.

De loin, je peux voir Georges et Lucy discuter paisiblement autour de Téquila, qui a survécu à la première demi heure et survivra probablement à la soirée, vu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblent lui prêter attention. Si j'étais pour les mélanges je serais bien allé la leur kidnapper.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Potter et son tapoteur (oh ça rime… ça me paraître surement moins drôle demain mais pour l'heure je suis mort de rire tout seul) se tripotent sous la table en plaisantant avec le troupeau d'Aurors qui les accompagne.

Et moi je continue à boire en fumant clope sur clope, accompagné par le meilleur ami que la terre ait porté, parce qu'il sait qu'il va dormir sur le canapé pendant une semaine s'il rentre amoché mais il lève quand même le coude avec courage.

Puis vient le moment fatal où j'ai envie de pisser… un litre et quelque de vodka dans le sang, ça finit par descendre, forcément. Alors avec autant de dignité que possible, je me dirige vers les toilettes, il sera bien temps demain de regretter l'allure de pochetron que je me paie avec un brin d'herbe de bison coincé entre les dents, là je dois juste écluser.

Le moment critique passé, je me lave les mains en me regardant dans le miroir. Ça m'arrive rarement de boire pour être saoul mais quand je le fais, je suis toujours étonné de voir combien j'ai l'air sobre. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas les yeux rouges, juste un peu brillants, ni le teint rougeaud, simplement un peu de rose aux joues… en fait, j'ai l'air de sortir d'une fabuleuse partie de baise.

– Tiens salut Malfoy.

Je me vois hausser un sourcil dans le miroir. Quelqu'un s'adresse à moi et la voix, bien que connue, n'est pas non plus habituelle.

Je me retourne pour me trouver face à Christopher Saint Clair, il sourit, il est heureux de vivre. J'ai envie de le frapper.

– Tiens, Saint Clair.

– Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là ce soir, tu viens d'arriver ?

Il essaie de faire la conversation, et accessoirement de savoir si je vais lui casser son coup. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver vu que Potter et moi, on ne s'adresse plus la parole.

– J'étais pourtant bien là quand tu es arrivé. Mes félicitations pour Potter et toi, au fait.

– Merci, répond-t-il en rougissant.

– Non, je suis sincère, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble.

– Je.. euh…

Il bégaie, pauvre petite chose. Moi je suis peut-être rond comme une queue de pelle mais je sais encore ce que je dis, et ce que je vais lui dire, il a intérêt à le comprendre.

Parce que je viens de réaliser ce que sera le reste de ma vie.

Je m'approche de lui, il recule jusqu'à être bloqué par le mur.

– Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, pas vrai ? je demande d'un ton sensuel qui le fait rougir encore plus.

– Pardon ?

– Non, ne réponds pas, ça se voit. C'est pour ce soir, non ?

– Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Il se la joue pucelle outragée, c'est vraiment amusant.

– Je suis l'ex de Potter, tu le sais. Tu vas voir, j'ai vraiment pris soin de lui, ça va rentrer comme dans du beurre.

– De quoi ?

– Je te parle de cul, Saint Clair, pas de cuisine. Je sais que tu vas te régaler, il sait tout faire, il aime tout faire. Rien que le fait de m'en rappeler… humm… ça me fout une trique d'enfer.

Il est énervé maintenant, il essaie de me pousser mais je le plaque contre le mur d'une propreté douteuse, mon avant bras appuyé contre sa gorge pour l'empêcher de parler.

– Bon, fini de papoter, je dis et cette fois ma voix est coupante. Je me fiche de ce que tu vas faire avec Potter, par contre je vais te promettre une chose, et tu vas m'écouter attentivement.

Il hoche la tête, l'air soudain un peu effrayé. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de susciter ce genre de réaction, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas joué au Malfoy.

– Vois-tu, je reprends, Potter est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Et j'ai envie que cette personne soit heureuse. Alors si tu lui fais du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit, je m'assurerai que tu reçoives le juste châtiment qui te sera dû. Tu as compris ?

Il pâlit mais acquiesce, bon garçon.

Je le lâche et recule d'un pas.

– Nous sommes d'accord, dans ce cas, je dis avec un sourire cruel.

Et sur ces mots je me dirige vers la porte.

– T'es complètement malade, Malfoy.

Je ne m'arrête même pas pour lui répondre, après tout il n'a dit que la vérité.

Oui, je suis malade, fou à lier même.

J'ai saboté la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, j'ai poussé l'homme qui m'aimait à fuir loin de moi juste parce que je ne supporte pas d'être simplement heureux.

Alors la seule chose qui me reste à faire, c'est de veiller sur lui, de loin.

Oui, le premier jour du reste de ma vie.

Le reste de ma vie à faire en sorte que son bonheur soit parfait.

C'est la seule chose en laquelle je puisse croire.

**oOo**

_Quelques semaines plus tôt – Dimanche 19 Mai 2002 : _

L'été se rapprochait à grands pas, mais sans être vraiment là comme en attestaient les vagues de chaleur entrecoupées de périodes glacées et pluvieuses.

Ce jour là, Londres peinait sous une canicule digne des pires journées de juillet, et Draco Malfoy se disait que l'asphyxie le guettait doucement.

Il avait fait son possible pour que sa mère soit dorlotée comme la plus précieuse des princesses, et une fois assuré de son confort – elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme ces temps-ci, il espérait cependant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe comme elle en avait déjà traversées – il s'était penché sur la question essentielle de sa propre survie.

Bien entendu, l'état de ses finances n'étant pas à la hauteur de ses ambitions, il avait du se résoudre à ouvrir grand ses fenêtres en laissant les volets mi clos. Il n'y voyait plus grand chose mais avait réussi à conserver une fraicheur toute relative dans son salon. Il s'occuperait de la chambre plus tard, de toute façon il envisageait sérieusement de dormir dans le réfrigérateur jusqu'à ce que cette chaleur étouffante soit annihilée par la pluie annoncée par la météo… quatre jours plus tard.

– Putain, je vais crever… gémit-il.

Dans ces moments là, il avait fortement envie de déménager pour le Groenland, les Îles Kerguelen, la Laponie ou carrément le Pôle Sud… enfin ce genre d'endroit qui ne fait fantasmer personne en général, sauf quand la chaleur est telle qu'on ne peut même plus penser sans suer à grosses gouttes.

Bien entendu, les choses auraient été infiniment moins amusantes si les criminels avaient cessé toute activité pour cause météorologique, mais visiblement la chaleur leur avait donné des ailes, et Draco avait passé la nuit à empêcher des Aurors aussi frais que des salades passées au micro ondes de mourir.

Alors il était fatigué, et comme la chaleur ne favorisait pas son sommeil, il se contentait de comater dans son canapé en attendant une délivrance quelconque.

La veille, il aurait dû passer la soirée avec Harry, mais le boulot l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, il espérait que son Potter personnel penserait à lui ramener de la glace s'il venait.

Un léger sourire fatigué étira les lèvres de Draco lorsque la porte d'entrée de son appartement s'ouvrit, parfois il suffisait de penser fort à une chose pour qu'elle se produise.

– Draco ? appela Harry.

– Salon !

Il était même trop fatigué pour formuler des phrases, c'était bien triste.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry Potter était la récréation dont il avait besoin. Cet homme était juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire oublier en un clin d'œil son envie de mourir et la lassitude due à une nuit passée à utiliser sa magie sans discontinuer.

Draco ressentit un petit pincement de jalousie – tout de même – en constatant que le Survivant n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de la chaleur : il était resplendissant de fraicheur, même vêtu d'un jean noir ainsi que d'un tee-shirt de même couleur à l'effigie d'un obscur groupe de musique qui – si le blond s'en référait aux goût musicaux habituels de son petit ami – devait faire saigner les oreilles.

Lui, à côté, avait triste mine : pâle, en sueur, décoiffé, l'œil terne et vêtu seulement d'un bermuda blanc.

D'ailleurs, l'impression se confirma lorsque Harry posa sur lui un regard inquiet.

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu as de la fièvre ? demanda-t-il en posant une main délicieusement fraiche sur son front moite.

– Hum… non, je suis juste en train de crever de chaud, c'est rien, répondit Draco en fermant les yeux.

– Ah… c'est vrai que tu ne supportes pas la chaleur. Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain tiède ?

– Non, j'ai déjà pris quatre douches, c'est comme si j'avais rien fait.

– Tu veux que j'allume le climatiseur ?

– Il est cassé… Mais si tu as des notions en mécanique, tu peux essayer de le réparer, le proprio veut pas y toucher.

Le brun eut un petit rire amusé.

– Il n'a surement pas aimé ta façon de demander les choses.

– On va dire que ce mec est un trou du cul, pour être gentils, s'il s'affole à la moindre menace de mort, on ira pas bien loin.

Le canapé grinça sous le poids de Harry dont les bras se refermèrent autour du corps brûlant de Draco.

C'était frais, agréable. Ils allaient bien ensemble finalement : Harry détestait avoir froid, Draco haïssait la chaleur, ils s'équilibraient été comme hiver.

La bouche de Draco trouva celle de Harry, sa langue alla goûter la saveur des lèvres, puis plus loin, celle de la langue de Harry. Ils gémirent doucement, lascivement.

Chaque baiser avait quelque chose de nouveau, Draco s'en étonnait toujours. C'était tantôt doux, tantôt exigeant, mais jamais pareil. La chaleur l'alanguissait, rendait son corps plus réceptif aux caresses tandis que ses lèvres s'abreuvaient du souffle de Harry.

Comme cela arrivait très souvent, leur baiser se transforma en étreinte, Draco avait chaud mais cette fois, ça n'avait rien de désagréable.

– Hum… C'est bon… Continue… gémit-il alors que la main brune s'activait déjà dans son short.

Oui, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin : décompresser.

Mais pour l'heure, cette main le compressait, le taquinait à lui faire mal tant elle lui faisait du bien.

– Tu sais, Draco, tu devrais déménager… Les logements sorciers sont très bien équipés en sortilèges de rafraichissement.

– Je… hummmm… peux pas. Trop… cher.

À moitié perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Draco sentait bien que son amant tentait de lui faire passer un message, mais vu que son cerveau n'était plus irrigué correctement, il peinait à comprendre… Et puis il s'en foutait un peu, tant que cette main merveilleuse restait autour de son sexe, tout lui allait.

– Eh bien… pas forcément. Si tu viens vivre chez moi ça ne te coûtera rien.

Une sorte de signal d'avertissement résonna dans la tête de Draco, signal que la main merveilleuse fit taire en accélérant le mouvement.

– Hummm, oui, comme ça… Arrête de dire des conneries, Potter, et utilise ta langue pour un meilleur usage.

La brusque perte de contact fit ouvrir les yeux à Draco. Harry avait retiré sa main de son vêtement et son corps du canapé. Il se tenait debout et le fusillait du regard.

– On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? s'offusqua le blond en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

– Il me prend que… rien, en fait. Draco, c'est toi qui me prends pour un con.

Ça y était… la dispute du moment. Ça leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Draco refusait une chose, Harry s'énervait, ils se disputaient et Harry partait généralement en claquant la porte. Habituellement, il ne lui fallait pas plus de deux heures pour revenir et faire sa fête à Draco d'une façon bien plus agréable.

Draco aimait bien leurs disputes. Ils s'étaient connus ainsi, il était normal qu'ils continuent à se battre pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Il se demandait juste à quand surviendrait une querelle si grave que Harry n'en reviendrait plus.

– Je te prends pour un con. Bien entendu, je pensais que tu le savais déjà.

– Arrête, j'en peux plus de tes petits jeux, Draco. Tu réalises que je viens de te proposer d'emménager avec moi, là ?

Draco se leva, il détestait être en position d'infériorité lors d'une joute verbale, surtout quand celle-ci s'annonçait pénible. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, geste purement défensif mais inutile, le Potter s'attaquait au cœur et visait juste, le salaud.

– Je réalise, oui. Mais tu n'es pas sérieux.

– Et si je l'étais ?

– Je te dirais non, il n'a jamais été question de ça entre nous, Potter.

– Maintenant il en est question, Malfoy.

Les yeux verts lançaient des éclairs, la menace était sérieuse. La question aussi, Draco ne l'avait pas prévue. Il avait toujours pensé que la situation leur convenait à tous les deux : chacun chez soi, même s'ils dormaient quasiment toutes les nuits ensemble.

La vie à deux… comme un vrai couple…

Draco n'avait même jamais osé y penser.

– Et la réponse est la même, je ne vois aucune raison valable pour accepter.

Et maintenant, la douleur. Celle dans le regard de Harry, celle dans le cœur de Draco.

– Ça va faire deux ans qu'on est ensemble, et tu ne vois pas de raison pour qu'on vive sous le même toit ? demanda le brun, visiblement atterré.

– Aucune.

– C'est donc comme ça que tu vois notre avenir ? Chacun chez soi ?

– Qui a parlé d'un avenir, Potter ?

Cette fois ça y était, Draco le sentait.

Il avait fini par trouver les mots et à les prononcer. Il avait réussi à le blesser si fort qu'une larme avait roulé sur sa joue.

Une seule.

Mais une larme qui fit comprendre à Draco que c'était fini.

Dans un duel, on arrête au premier sang versé, dans un couple, c'est à la première larme. Et même si Draco avait toujours été un connard fini, il n'avait jamais fait pleurer Harry.

Jamais, avant ce jour.

– C'est fini, dit Harry froidement. J'abandonne, Draco, je me casse.

– Bien, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant, répondit Draco d'une voix qu'il espérait tranchante.

_Et claque-la, même… s'il te plait. Résiste encore un peu. _

– Sale con, jeta le brun avant de tourner les talons.

Draco ferma les yeux, guettant le bruit qui allait suivre… qui devait suivre.

Mais quand il les rouvrit, Harry était parti, et la porte n'avait pas claqué.

C'était fini.

**oOo**

_Samedi 17 Aout 2002 : _

Il y a des matins comme ça… où c'est juste douloureux de vivre.

Je me suis payé des tas de gueules de bois dans ma vie, des grandes, des petites… enfin plus de grandes que de petites, la demi mesure c'est franchement pas mon style. Mais celle-là…

Elle est colossale.

Je crois bien que j'ai siphonné la seconde bouteille de vodka avant que Blaise, Georges et Lucy ne me fassent rouler jusqu'à mon lit.

Moche…

Mais j'en ai rien à carrer, sincèrement.

J'ai juste envie que ce putain de soleil arrête d'agresser mes yeux à travers mes paupières.

Et j'ai envie de pisser.

Merde.

Je me redresse péniblement, je me lève et me dirige lentement vers la salle de bains.

Et puis qui dit salle de bains dit réserve de potions, je garde toujours deux ou trois fioles pour les matins difficiles, grâce à Blaise, Dieu le bénisse.

C'est donc après une bonne rasade, un éclusage en règle et une toilette sommaire – incluant un brossage de dents intensif – que je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Mais je crois bien que je n'irai pas dans la cuisine.

Re-merde.

– Bonjour Draco, pas trop mal à la tête ?

– Potter…

Confortablement installé dans mon canapé se trouve un sauveur du monde, il me fixe comme si j'étais un genre de bombe nucléaire ou un autre truc dangereux que les moldus auraient inventé pour s'atomiser joyeusement les uns les autres.

Vieux réflexe : je note qu'il est magnifique, même dans des fringues basiques comme un jean et un tee shirt noirs. Moi j'ai l'air d'une balayette à chiottes, là tout de suite. A journée commence vraiment bien…

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de se barrer, il me coupe :

– J'avais gardé mes clés, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir réveillé en arrivant.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, maintenant tire-toi.

Il sourit, comme s'il s'y attendait.

Ce mec me connaît un peu trop. Normal, me direz-vous.

– Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

– Non, casse-toi.

Je sais, je me comporte comme un môme capricieux mais j'ai toutes les raisons de le faire. J'ai décidé de veiller sur lui de loin, comment je fais s'il s'incruste dans mon canapé tous les quatre matins ?

Mais visiblement il tient à causer, et moi je suis coincé. Je suis chez moi, à moitié à poil, impossible de m'en aller.

On dirait bien que je vais devoir écouter.

Il se lève, approche lentement, ça me rappelle les négociateurs dans les prises d'otages (enfin, en tout cas dans les navets que j'ai vus à la télé).

– Figure toi qu'hier soir, j'étais aux toilettes dans un bar…

– Tu fais ce que tu veux où tu veux, c'est pas mon problème.

– … et il se trouve que j'ai entendu une conversation très intéressante, continue-t-il sans tenir compte de mon interruption.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui balancer une réplique bien sentie mais l'information qu'il vient de lâcher parvient jusqu'à mon cerveau avant que ça sorte.

– Je vois que tu me suis.

– Tu étais là.

– Oui.

Il n'est plus qu'à deux pas de moi, son regard rivé au mien, et c'est déjà insupportable.

– Tu sais, reprend-t-il, je me suis demandé pendant deux ans si j'étais le seul à faire en sorte que ça fonctionne entre nous, mais à chaque fois que j'avais des doutes, tu les apaisais sans même le savoir. J'ai toujours su que tu tenais à moi, Draco.

Il fait un pas.

– Tu croyais que je ne remarquais pas les choses, mais les détails sont souvent plus visibles et touchants que les attentions ostensibles. Par exemple : tu retirais toujours une couverture avant que j'arrive quand il faisait froid, juste parce que tu savais que j'allais passer toute la nuit dans tes bras si tu le faisais.

Je voudrais parler, mais je suis incapable de prononcer un mot.

Des milliers de mots se pressent dans ma gorge, du « fous moi la paix » au « mais comment tu as su ça ? ».

Potter a de bons yeux, pour un bigleux.

– Alors voilà, je voulais que les choses soient claires : je ne suis pas aveugle. Maintenant il faut que je t'avoue que j'étais fatigué d'être celui qui revenait après chaque dispute, alors je me suis demandé ce qui se passerait si je ne revenais pas. Je t'ai attendu, ce jour là, tu sais ?

Sa main se pose sur ma joue, douce et fraiche. Mon souffle s'accélère.

– Mais tu n'es jamais venu, et je me suis dit que peut-être j'avais rêvé, que peut-être l'amour m'avait fait halluciner. Mais pour en être sûr, j'ai voulu vérifier. Christopher a été un piège magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Le connard !

– Je vois que tu as compris. En réalité, Chris est un excellent ami, et c'est un hétérosexuel doublé d'un petit ami fidèle pour Ginny Weasley. C'est bien que tu aies évité les réunions de famille ces derniers temps, j'aurais dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre sinon.

Le quoi de qui ?

Il sourit doucement, j'imagine que ma tronche doit valoir son pesant d'or, là tout de suite.

– Et comme tu le sais aussi maintenant, j'ai assisté à votre… « conversation », hier soir. Tout ça pour dire que je sais, Draco. Je l'ai toujours su.

Sa main est toujours sur ma joue qui elle est devenue brûlante. De honte ? De gêne ?

Ai-je toujours été aussi transparent ?

Je parviens, avec un énorme effort, à saisir son poignet.

– Pourquoi es-tu venu, au juste ? je demande dans un souffle.

Son sourire se fane, son regard se fait perçant comme quand il va m'embrasser, ma respiration se fait laborieuse.

Je sais que je devrais l'en empêcher, je suis le maître de ce jeu après tout, je suis celui qui décide, celui qui…

Celui qui quoi ?

Celui qui merde tout ce qu'il fait, voilà ce que je suis.

– Je suis venu t'offrir un choix, dit-il.

Je hausse un sourcil pour l'inciter à en dire plus, repoussant au fond de mon esprit ma frustration de ne pas avoir reçu ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

– Un choix simple. Je t'aime, et j'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie à jouer au con avec toi, Draco. Mais je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre que tu sois prêt à arrêter de fuir ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin au bonheur. Alors je vais marcher jusqu'à la porte, si tu ne me retiens pas avant que je l'aie franchie, je considèrerai que tout est fini, et cette fois ça ne sera plus un jeu. Je ne reviendrai pas. Jamais.

Je déglutis, sa main glisse de ma joue pour retomber le long de son corps, me faisant lâcher son poignet.

Il recule d'un pas, de deux pas.

Son regard est sérieux, et au fond de moi je sais qu'il l'est.

Puis il m'enlève ses yeux, se retourne pour marcher vers l'entrée, mon esprit me dit qu'il lui reste quinze pas à faire avant de sortir de ma vie.

Si j'étais cynique, ça me ferait marrer.

Je le suis, mais je n'ai plus envie de rire.

C'est pour de vrai cette fois.

Alors c'est ça un « choix crucial » ?

La vie avec lui ou pas de vie du tout ?

Une foule de sentiments envahissent ma tête, ma poitrine, me coupant le souffle.

Le soulagement, parce qu'il ne se fait pas cet abruti d'Auror, la colère, parce qu'il m'a enflé bien comme il faut… La peur, parce qu'il ne lui reste plus que sept pas.

Sept putain de pas et mes pieds sont rivés au sol pendant que ma tête jongle avec les solutions et engage des pourparlers avec mon cœur.

C'est long, sept pas…

Non, en fait c'est trop court, beaucoup trop court, et je n'ai pas décidé.

C'est quoi la question déjà ?

Trop tard, sa main est sur la poignée, plus qu'un pas et il sera dehors.

J'ai envie de hurler, de le traiter d'enfoiré, de le frapper pour m'imposer ça.

Qui est-il pour me demander de choisir ?

Qui est-il pour me donner envie d'y croire ?

Merde !

Il se retourne, et je m'aperçois que c'est parce qu'il na pas pu ouvrir la porte, et s'il n'a pas pu, c'est parce que je pèse dessus de tout mon poids.

Finalement, je n'ai toujours pas décidé.

Je sais juste que je ne dois pas le laisser sortir.

Sortir de mon appartement… de ma vie.

Reste Harry… Juste le temps que j'y voie plus clair.

Ses bras se glissent autour de ma taille, il m'attire délicatement contre lui.

Plus tard, je parlerai, peut-être.

Plus tard, j'admettrai que si son tee-shirt est humide, c'est à cause de mes larmes à moi… peut-être.

Plus tard… je lui laisserai voir une foule de petits détails pour lui montrer que je l'aime… probablement.

Mais là… je le laisse juste me montrer qu'il est là.

Parce que quand il est là, même si je ne crois pas au bonheur, je me prends à penser que peut-être, il existe quelque chose qui le surpasse, et que je suis en plein dedans.

**Fin.**

_

* * *

(-1-) : ne vous étonnez pas si vous pensez connaître cette expression, je l'ai tellement lue chez Calamithy que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la réutiliser, et même en cherchant très fort je n'ai pas pu trouver quoi que ce soit qui aille mieux à ce moment. _

**oOo**

Et voilà, fin de l'histoire :)

Jusqu'au dernier moment, je n'ai pas su moi-même comment les choses allaient se terminer, aussi cette fin me laisse-t-elle perplexe. Il aurait été trop facile de laisser Draco seul face à ses erreurs, mais je ne voyais pas Harry lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Alors l'épreuve du choix final a semblé s'imposer d'elle-même.

Pour ma part, je ne pourrai pas donner d'avis sur cette fin, autant le reste de l'histoire m'a semblé pas mal, autant je suis incapable de juger ceci.

Je vous laisse donc me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci de me supporter, moi et mes questions existentielles sans fin.

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça compte.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt, je continuerai ce que j'ai en cours dès que cette histoire me sera sortie de l'esprit.

Baddy _(encore in ze choux)_


End file.
